Friends Forever
by Happy Doodle
Summary: AU when Ahsoka Tano leaves the Jedi order, she is shown the visions of the future, the consequences of her action. Will that cause her to rethink her decision? How much will the world change if she decides to stay? Read to find out. :D
1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka POV

I bit back tears as I walked down the stairs of the Jedi Temple, to the sunset. I could almost feel the pained stare of my old master on my back as I left.

I kept asking myself. Was I doing the right thing? I knew deep in my heart that Anakin was extremely sad and lonely about it, as from the Force, I could sense sadness radiating off from him in ten miles.

My footsteps were heavy, and I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I had chosen this path. Perhaps I could seek out my other path besides the Jedi path. It would be okay. Yeah it would be okay…

Suddenly, there was this strange tugging sensation in the pit of my mind, almost as if something was trying to pull me towards a source. It was a work of the Force. I stopped immediately, my fingers flying to my belt where my lightsaber and shoto were clipped trying to fight the source of the Force… Who on earth did that?

There was a blinding flash of white light, hot wind blasted all over me like a blizzard and I fell to the ground, shouting, while raising my hand to shield myself from the sheer force.

Thankfully, the force died away. I removed my hand from my face, and tried to register out of astonishment what just happened to me. I blinked once or twice, and tried to look around me.

Yep, I was on the floor, but what I didn't expect was… I was in a huge metal cabin, and the floor was ice cold. The second thing that nearly scared the heck out of me was that someone was pointing a lightsaber at me.

A red lightsaber.

No way! I was just outside of the Jedi Temple like seconds ago, and now I was transferred into some sort of metal cabin thing with a Sith pointing a red lightsaber at me. How could that be? I knew the Force brought me into this doom, but I was so confused. The Force never did anything wrong. The Force would only do things that are correct, or associated to the Light Side. What was so good about sending me into some sort of metal cabin with a Sith? I had no time to think of the reasons I got here because the Sith was threatening to stab me.

I screamed and backed away with my hands by crawling. My eyes quickly darted upwards to identify the Sith. Grievous? No way! Grievous didn't look that! Instead; there was a gigantic black robot thing. It was huge, towering all over me menacingly. The robot had a black helmet with a triangular vent, and full metal body armor completed with a intriguing cape. A cyborg!

' Who are you?' The thing demanded. It had an artificial robotic voice that sounded metallic, but I could still make out of the furious and murderous edge to it.

I raised my voice daringly, unclipping both my lightsaber and shoto, ' I am a Jedi Padawan, and I will duel you to death, Sith.'

I knew I stood no chance to the Sith lord. But at least I could try to defend myself. Anakin and I had tried dueling against each other before at the Temple; I hoped it would be of some use. Perhaps. I still had no idea why on earth I ended up in this random place, but I pressed the ignition button.

My lightsaber and shoto flared up in brilliant green and yellow colours. The Sith seemed taken back, and it demanded again, ' Jedi Padawan? B-but, I killed them all! I destroyed the Temple during Order 66! All the younglings and Padawan! You could not be a Jedi Padawan.'

I stared at the robot, too stunned, ' What on earth is Order 66? You are delusional. I just walked out of the Jedi Temple, excuse me. All of the Jedi seemed well to me. Master Windu, Master Obi-wan, Master Yoda and Master Skywalker!'

' THERE IS NO SKYWALKER!' The thing screamed and raised its red lightsaber to attack me. I quickly raised my own, and our sabers clashed. I could sense that the Sith was so powerful, ad I hardly stood a chance against him. But I had hopes. I gritted my teeth and continued fighting and slashing against him.

' THERE IS SKYWALKER!' I yelled at the Sith to infuriate it further. ' I just saw him! That is so stupid!'

' I KILLED HIM,' The Sith seethed. ' Anakin Skywalker is dead! He is no more but a weak and gullible fool.' The robot's fighting style was so familiar, but slightly foreign. Oh, the irony. But you get my point. I was trying to reach out to the Force to identify the cyborg as I fought crazily, desperately trying to seek out whoever the Sith was. The Force signature… I could feel it. It radiated darkness, fear, hurt and anger, but at the same time… Remorse? And guilt? Even small bits of light? How could that be? That made no sense.

' Excuse me?' I twirled and brought my shoto against his saber. ' I saw him like a couple minutes ago. For your information, he seems alive and well. And also, my master is not a weak fool! He loves me and cares for me a lot! I knew he was very heartbroken when I decided to leave the Jedi order so I must not disappoint him further.' I said it. I still called him my master. But this was the point that I snapped. How dare the Sith say my master is weak? He is the hero with no fear!

' Master,' the Sith repeated in horror, and our lightsaber clashed again. But the Sith withdrew his weapon and backflipped to a few feet away from me.

The next thing happening surprised me thoroughly. It extinguished its saber and it dropped to the ground with a clatter. I didn't extinguish mine yet, because I was afraid that it was trying to let down my guard. I raised it in a defensive position, ' Who are you?'

' Hey, Snips,' The Sith said in some sort of troublemaking voice, but it couldn't mask the guilt and remorse behind the voice.

My lightsaber and shoto fell to the ground as well. A horrible shock expanded from my heart, and escaped from my throat in the form of a cry.

Vader's POV

My day started off terribly. I had a meeting with Piett, and I yelled myself hoarse at the idiotic admiral for his stupid decisions. Then the next thing when I returned to my cabin for a rest until meeting with my master, a female Togruta was sitting on my floor.

I was so shocked that for a moment, I hesitated to bring up my lightsaber. How on earth did a Togruta appear in my bedroom, one of the most protected places? Where did she come from?

Bitterness seized me as I realized how she reminded me of my former Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. Yes, I was angry at her. She had left me in the middle of the disgusting Jedi, and rendered me helpless when I needed her. But at the same time, guilt gripped me when I thought of the past…

The Togruta had white and blue striped lekku, orange skin and the wide blue eyes. Clipped at her weapon's belt, were a lightsaber and a shoto. Huh.

I immediately went back to my Vader mode and ignited my lightsaber to point it at her. That was when she started to moan and stir.

She screamed when she saw my lightsaber and backed away. ' Who are you?' I boomed.

I gave time for the Togruta to stand up and unhook her lightsaber. She said daringly, ' I am a Jedi Padawan, and I will duel you to death, Sith.'

I blanched. Jedi Padawan? How on earth there was a Jedi Padawan? I had killed all of them during the purges, younglings, masters and all. Probably except Yoda, Obi-wan and now, my son Luke Skywalker. Agony gripped me as I remembered the hate in my son's eyes when he fought him

The Togruta ignited her shoto and lightsaber which flared up in yellow and green. A pair. ' Jedi Padawan? B-but, I killed them all! I destroyed the Temple during Order 66! All the younglings and Padawan! You could not be a Jedi Padawan,' I growled truthfully, not hiding the truth from my mind.

We began circling each other.

' What on earth is Order 66? You are delusional. I just walked out of the Jedi Temple, excuse me. All of the Jedi seemed well to me. Master Windu, Master Obi-wan, Master Yoda and Master Skywalker!' She screamed at me in disgust.

Jedi Temple. Master Skywalker. What?!

I roared at her, unable to embrace the truth that I used to be a Jedi. The Jedi had betrayed me, left me with nothing. My Angel was dead. My Padawan was gone because of them. Even my most beloved master turned against me and turned me into this cyborg monstrosity, limited to a suit. ' THERE IS NO SKYWALKER!' I screamed and lashed out at her.

She blocked my blow dutifully with great skill, ' THERE IS SKYWALKER!' We continued to parry at each other. The moves, the skill, the determined look… All of them led to one person. No. She was dead. She should not have escaped Order 66.

Rage filled me once more, ' I KILLED HIM! Anakin Skywalker is dead! He is no more but a weak and gullible fool!' Not only was that an angry scream at the Togruta, I yelled it from the bottom of my heart. The man I was is a weak fool. He had let his mother die, his beloved wife die, and let his former Padawan leave him and be killed in the Order 66. Everyone he loved had died. Solely because of him.

The Togruta seemed outraged and continued panting as she fought against my strikes, ' Excuse me? I saw him like a couple minutes ago. For your information, he seems alive and well. And also, my master is not a weak fool. I knew he was very heartbroken when I decided to leave the Jedi order so I must not disappoint him further.'

Master. It rang in my ears for a long time. Everything began to make sense and piece together in my mind.

 _Flashback_

' _Ahsoka wait!' I shouted, trying to run up to my Padawan. She didn't stop and continued to walk briskly. ' I need to talk to you!'_

 _She stopped right outside of the Temple entrance and turned around._

' _Why are you doing this?' I panted._

 _She looked at me with sadness, ' The Council didn't trust me. So how am I supposed to trust myself?'_

' _What about me? I trusted you, I stood by you!' I said, getting angry and agitated._

 _She said, ' I know you believe in me, Anakin. I am grateful for that. But this is not about you.' My heart dropped to my stomach._

' _I can't stay here any longer. Not now,' She continued._

 _I pleaded her in pain, ' The Jedi order is your life! You can't just throw it away like this! You are making a mistake.'_

' _Maybe,' She said, half to herself, turning away from me. ' I need to sort this out on my own. Without the Council, and… Without you.'_

 _What she said was a large punch to my stomach, and I was fighting hard not to cry. ' I understand more than you realize. I understand wanting to walk away from the Order,' I said, looking at my boots._

' _I know,' She said softly, and began to walk away. I watched in complete helplessness and hurt as my former Padawan, my friend and my sister, walked away from the Temple into the sunlight._

I dropped my lightsaber to the ground. The Togruta… It all made sense. Somehow she was Ahsoka and she somehow appeared in my room. I knew how heartbroken she would be if she knew I had turned to the Sith.

' Hey, Snips,' I said, hoping my voice to be as neutral as possible, but it definitely betrayed a tone of hurt.

I watched as her eyes widened to the size of saucers and her lightsaber fell to the ground as well…

Ahsoka POV

' No,' I whispered. ' No. Not true… That's impossible!'

The hurt and the burden of revelation hit me like a wrecking ball. The pain… Was overwhelming.

' You know, that is exactly what my son said,' The Sith – Anakin said wryly.

' Son?!' I goggled. ' You don't have a son, Anakin. Last I checked you were a Jedi. And you don't have a son. Aren't Jedi not supposed to marry?'

' Sure, Snips,' Anakin said behind the mask bitterly. ' I believe you may have travelled years into the future by the Force.' His voice was no longer the warm and caring voice I knew for so many years. Instead it was metallic and robotic. What happened to him?

' Future? That is ludicrous,' I shook my head.

' Yeah? Then have you heard of Palpatine being the emperor in your time?'

' What? Chancellor Palpatine?' I gasped. ' There is no emperor!'

' See? You have travelled years into the future, Ahsoka. A lot of things are different. The Jedi are destroyed, I have a son and my name is Darth Vader.'

' No… No…' I shook my head. ' You will never go to the dark side. The Anakin I know will never go to the dark side. He taught me how to fight for the Jedi and… Never go to the dark side.'

' A lot of things are different!' Anakin screamed in agony.

' Why did you change then?' I shouted. ' What made you do that? Why are you in this cyborg suit!'

' That traitorous Obi-wan did that!' Anakin seethed.

' Obi-wan is your brother, Anakin!' I said, shocked. ' You used to be his Padawan. You always speak of him highly.'

' Told you so. A lot of things are different.'

' What happened, Skyguy?' I said, starting to get annoyed.

It seemed like the name Skyguy woke some part of goodness inside him, and then he said, ' I'm going to tell you the story.'

After he finished his tale, I stood there in stunned silence. He married Senator Amidala without us knowing. Then Senator Amidala was pregnant. Afterwards, he had nightmares of her dying from childbirth. He was so afraid that the Sith Lord (which turned out to be Palpatine) managed to manipulate his fears. He told him that the Dark powers could save the Senator. He believed it, and turned to the Dark side in order to save the Senator. He helped wipe out the Jedi order, killed Separatist leaders, killed Master Windu and even dueled Master Obi-wan to death in Mustafar, the lava planet. He somehow lost the duel, sustained severe injuries, and had to be put in the cyborg suit to live. Palpatine lied to him that he had killed Senator Amidala out of rage, while in fact Master Kenobi safely brought her to a birthing centre. But the revelation that her husband had turned had caused her to lose the will to live. After giving birth to a kid, she died. Anakin continued to work for Palpatine as Darth Vader, while his kids grew up separated. It was a few weeks ago he learnt that he was lied to and his son survived.

I didn't know what to be more terrified of. The fact the Chancellor was a Sith lord, or the fact my master had married Senator Amidala, my friend, without anyone knowing.

' That… You believed Palpatine?' I said, horrified. ' Everyone knew that necromancy doesn't exist! You do, Anakin!'

' I was too desperate at that time, Ahsoka!' Anakin said in pain. ' I… I wanted to save Padme with my powers. I love her, Ahoska.'

' Why hadn't you talked with Master Kenobi? He would give you the best advice! He was your friend and brother at the time, no matter how much you loathe him now!' I argued.

' Um. He was at a mission, so… I had no one to talk to.'

' Why not Padme?'

' I didn't want to make her alarmed. I guess the fact that I had no one else to confer to that I cracked under all the pressure,' Anakin said.

My throat was dry. He had no one to talk to. That was one of the reasons he turned.

If I had stayed with him till the end, he wouldn't have turned. I could have talked some sense into him, and he would not believe Palpatine… And… He would not have felt so lonely.

' I am sorry, Skyguy,' I said, tears running down my cheek. ' I… Shouldn't have left the Order. I should have stuck to you till the end.'

' That's alright, Snips. The damage has been done, and now my son hates me and is in league with a rebellion against the Empire,' Anakin sighed to himself.

Suddenly, there was a glorious stroke of inspiration. ' Wait! The Force has sent me here to the future so I could witness the consequences of my rash decision! I could change the future!' I grinned.

' What?' Anakin said cautiously.

' Gah, don't you understand? In my original timeline, I was just walking down the stairs of the Temple! I haven't left yet! Not much damage. I could just go back and accept my rank again! I could stick with you!' I said, determined to save my Master.

' Ahsoka…' Anakin started to say.

' I am sure it will work, Master. I am sorry that I had left. If I hadn't, you would never had suffered like that. When I get back, I will try to end your pain. Your life will be so different. You can get promoted to the rank of Jedi Master, maybe even live with Luke. How is that, Master? There will be no Vader,' I pleaded him.

' Y-you called me Master,' He said, dumbfounded.

' Yeah, I did, Master,' I said cheekily. ' I have decided to join the Jedi Order again. Your life will be so different, now I know.'

' Thank you, Snips,' He said quietly.

The familiar Force tugging was back again. I knew I would go soon, back to my timeline. ' I must get going,' I said. ' I will not fail you, my Master.'

' May the Force be with you, Snips. Good luck, I trust you,' Anakin said, standing up, confident.

I was thrown to the ground by the hot wind. This time, it was back onto the stony ground of the temple. I stood up, and inspected my surroundings. Yep. The Temple was still intact, not like what the Dark Side Anakin had described to me. It wasn't in ruins, so hopefully, I was back.

Shaking my head of its thoughts, I started to break into a sprint back to the Jedi Temple, in hopes that I hadn't done too much damage. I ran like wind through the halls, back into the shade, and to the Council chamber.

All the Jedi masters were seated around the Council table, all wearing the same troubled and concerned expressions. Master Kenobi was slouching, his left cheek resting on his elbow, appearing to be deep in thought. Master Windu seemed to look extremely guilty, his fingers were drumming on the table. Master Yoda seemed fidgety at the silence. Master Ki-Adi-Mundi was looking ill at ease.

Time to break the silence.

' Excuse me, Masters,' I said, slicing through the awkward silence in the Jedi Council chamber. All the Jedi masters looked up at once and were extremely surprised.

Obi-wan said, looking shocked, ' Ahsoka, um, have you left something? Uh… Here…'

' No, Masters,' I announced. ' I… I have decided to reconsider my decision. I am joining the Jedi order again, if you will take me.'

The Jedi masters looked at each other, relieved and satisfied smiles appearing on their faces.

' Back to the Order, you will come!' Master Yoda beamed.

Master Windu said, ' That's great, Ahsoka. Thankfully, one of the most promising Jedi has come back. I hope you are not angry with us, we are extremely sorry about it. Skywalker will be so delighted. Speaking of which… Where is he?'

' Last I saw him, he stormed out of the Council chamber moodily, he was so sad back then,' Obi-wan said, stroking his beard thoughtfully. ' You will have to find him immediately to get your Padawan braid back, Ahsoka. He will be so happy.'

Uh oh. He must have been really upset.

' Find Anakin Skywalker for your braid, you should,' Master Yoda said. ' Very happy, he will be.'

I nodded and excused myself from the Chamber. I closed my eyes to sense for my master's force signature… Where…

Aha. The archives. He probably went there to calm himself down. I tried my best to mask down my Force signature, in case he sensed that I was present. I had a surprise for him.

I ran as fast as my feet could carry to the archives, stopping right outside the large room. I walked in, still in awe with the vast collection of books it had. But hey! I had no time to admire them.

I walked over a few shelves, and aha! I saw him, leaning against a bookshelf gloomily. Thankfully, he still looked like himself. Not the cyborg Vader.

He was holding my Padawan bead in one hand, rolling it between his fingers, looking downcast and extremely lonely. Even miles away, I could sense his hurt and loneliness. I felt extremely bad, but it didn't stop my great plan.

Right. Start.

' Hello, Anakin,' I stepped out from behind the bookshelves.

' Ah! What?' He nearly fell down when he saw me. Out of his moment of stupor, I quietly force-took the Padawan braid. He was oblivious about that. The braid secretly zoomed into my left hand and I hid the hand behind my back.

' Ahsoka you are back,' he said with hope.

' Actually, I have left something here, so I am looking for it, just coming over to say a last goodbye to you,' I said in the most apologetic tone I could muster.

' Oh,' He said sadly, evidently disappointed and hurt, dropping back to his mourning state. ' Okay. Bye.'

I stifled a giggle and started to walk away.

' Hey!' He noticed. ' Where is the braid? It was here just now! Oh no!'

I broke into guffaws. He stared at me incredulously. I held the braid between my fingers, and I clipped it back to my head, ' I left the Padawan braid. I have reconsidered. I am coming back to the Jedi Order.'

For a moment, he looked so stunned but then he was so happy that he leapt towards me for a hug that nearly suffocated me.

' Thank you! Thank you!' He murmured, nearly weeping in happiness and relief. ' What made you reconsider?'

' Horrific visions,' I said seriously.

' Um, what?' He said, not sure what to say next.

' Whatever, Master,' I shrugged, and draped an arm around him, still remembering what Vader told me, ' you will not be lonely anymore now I am back.'


	2. Chapter 2

Ahsoka's POV

Things were going great! My master had quickly resumed my trainings once I accepted my Padawan rank back, and tried his best to train me, so that I could embrace the Jedi knight rank as soon as possible. Well, I worked hard to live up his hopes.

Soon after I resumed my rank, my master and Master Kenobi were sent to a top- secret mission. It was so confidential that I didn't know what it was about. Though my master let out that it involved Grievous. Oh well.

Since they were gone, I didn't have trainings in the morning, so I basically just spent my time relaxing in my quarters. It was rather boring and dull though, as the place was empty. My master and I shared the quarters together, and it seemed kind of weird to not hear laughter inside it.

In hope to make time pass quicker, I sat cross-legged on my bed and began to meditate. The last few weeks had been a whirlwind; I didn't have much time to contemplate about the visions I had seen.

I had many worries and doubts of my own. First, I had no idea how to break the news to Anakin, Master Kenobi or the Council. I hadn't found the correct way to tell them that the Sith Lord they had been looking for so long was in fact Chancellor Palpatine, whom they trusted and respected so much. Secondly, I hadn't got past the trauma that my master would potentially turn to the dark side. Thirdly, I was still rather shocked by the fact that my master had broken the Jedi code and married Senator Amidala.

Yeah, it was surprising! He was the one who informed me about the Jedi Code at the beginning of my Padawan training! I hadn't expected him out of all people to break it but well… I actually sensed there were something going on with those two for quite a while, and I thought they were actually quite cute together. Though I couldn't help but wonder why he didn't tell Master Kenobi or me. Did he not trust us?

My flowing thoughts were quickly brought back into my head with a thump when I sensed a surge of happiness in the Force around me. My eyes shot open just in time when the door of the quarters opened.

In came my master, whose face was flushed. It wasn't that hard to guess where all the excitement and happiness came from.

' Welcome back, Skyguy! Mission success?' I jumped off the bed to greet him and helped him with all his bags.

' Yeah, Snips, a real success,' He beamed and gave me a hug. Then, he sank into the couch immediately, ' Home sweet home.'

But somehow in the pits of my mind, I could feel that his happiness wasn't entirely because of mission success. It was something more…

Throughout my entire life, I had been learning how to read people's thoughts based on their facial expression and words. It wasn't that hard to guess what else he was happy about based on what Vader had told me before and his glowing expression. Senator Amidala must had told him that she was pregnant. Probably with Luke. If only I could make him open up to tell me directly…

' So… Why are you so happy?' I tried to say nonchalantly, handing him a glass of water.

' Told you so, I-I, I mean, Obi-wan and I had finished our mission successfully, and we managed to rescue Chancellor Palpatine,' He said brightly.

Dread filled me. Oh dear. So that worm of a Sith Palpatine had somehow been kidnapped, and my master and Master Kenobi's mission was to rescue him. It didn't make sense. He was a rather experienced Sith; so why couldn't he escape?

' Um, uh, that's wonderful,' I lied smoothly. ' What, er, happened to the kidnapper?'

' You mean Count Dooku? Um, the Chancellor made me kill him,' Anakin smiled sheepishly. ' I didn't want to, but well, I can't defy a Chancellor's orders, can I?'

' No,' I said coldly, then realized that my tone was strange to Anakin, as he looked at me in a bemused expression.

I desperately tried to change the topic, maybe let him open up to me about Senator Amidala, ' By the way, have you seen your wif-' Once it left my mouth, I wanted to strangle myself with my bare hands. Oh Force! I couldn't let him know about my visions or his marriage so quickly! I needed him to open up to me himself!

' Friend,' I quickly corrected myself, hoping that he wouldn't sense anything dodgy.

' Wifriend,' Anakin repeated, confused.

I decided to stick to the story, no matter how fake it sounded like, ' Uh, yeah, Wifriend!'

' What on earth is a Wifriend, Ahsoka?' He said again, looking more and more confused, but expecting an explanation.

' It is… Uh… A new expression! A new expression among the younglings,' I lied creatively, hoping that he wouldn't sense anything. ' Wifriend means a really good friend, um, that you trust a lot.'

' Meaning who?'

' Uh, uh, Senator Amidala! Have you heard about her?' I quickly replied.

His confused expression changed into looks of fright, incomprehension, shock and calmness in just milliseconds. For a moment I thought that he had picked up something suspicious, but he said, ' Uh, no. Not yet. I didn't know the expression Wifriend exists.'

I mentally cursed. He refused to open up! ' Senator Amidala is your Wifriend, right?' I tried to sound as oblivious as possible. ' I sure know you two are like best friends forever, hahaha.'

' Maybe, Ahsoka, maybe,' He said, giving me half a knowing smile.

Anakin's POV

Obi-wan and I had a rather busy afternoon. Promptly after settling down and unpacking our stuff in our quarters, we had to go to the Jedi Council chamber to report to Master Yoda about the details of the mission.

Initially, he lectured me about my rash decision and how I shouldn't had killed Dooku, but when Obi-wan helped me tell him about the Chancellor's orders, Master Yoda sighed, ' Your choice, it was not. Back to your training, you may go.'

Coincidentally, both of us had no training sessions or missions to follow, so both of us, Master and former Padawan decided to mooch around the Temple, to have a proper rest after the tiring mission.

We joked about everything, and laughed like we used to. Then, Obi-wan said, ' By the way, how is your little Padawan? Training as usual, am I right?'

' Yeah, I hope she has been practicing her lightsaber moves when we were away,' I said. ' I hope that she can be promoted to the rank of Jedi knight soon. She is progressing beautifully.'

' That's great, Anakin,' He laughed. ' You have managed to train a Jedi knight! I hope that you know the anger and annoying feelings a master experiences when training a Padawan. You should know how annoyed I was when you were just a Padawan, a very cute and scruffy one too.'

' Oh, stop it,' I grumbled.

' Anyways, I am glad that Ahsoka decided to stick to you till the end. You know you can be so moody sometimes, she is probably the only one who can calm your nerves down,' Obi-wan said. _Oh no, Padme can calm my nerves down too, but well, he is right, Ahsoka really can calm me down sometimes._

Thinking about Padme, I remembered the wonderful news she had told me just this morning before I returned to my quarters. She was pregnant! Oh man, I felt so nervous and excited at the same time. I was going to be a father.

Suddenly, the rather awkward conversation we had this morning resurfaced in my mind, and I had an overwhelming urge to discuss it with Obi-wan.

' Do you know what a Wifriend is, Obi-wan?' I said casually.

' A what?' He spluttered, looking at me in a dumbfounded look.

' A Wifriend.'

' What on earth is a Wifry?' He stared at me in awe.

' W-I-F-R-I-E-N-D, Wifriend, Obi-wan, heard of that?' I spelled it out carefully for Obi-wan to hear.

He goggled at me, a bewildered look plastered on his face, ' A Wifriend? What in the name of the Force is that? Never heard of that.'

' Ahsoka told me it is a youngling slang,' I said truthfully.

' I consider myself as the foremost expert to youngling slangs,' He admitted. ' And I have never heard of what a Wifriend is, my friend.'

' Maybe they added it?' I suggested.

' No way,' Obi-wan shook his head. ' It doesn't make sense at all, Anakin. Why ask though?'

I told him of my conversation with Ahsoka this morning. ' In fact, when I try to seek out her Force signature, she has brought up her mind shields. Almost as if she has secrets to hide from us,' I said worriedly. ' What do you reckon?'

' That is strange,' Obi-wan wondered out loud. ' How long has she been like this?'

' Um, ever since she took back her Padawan rank. I was too occupied and happy to notice, but now I think of it, it is really weird,' I said, very concerned. ' What is going on with her? And also, I notice the hate and awkwardness in her face whenever I mention the Chancellor.'

' That is weird, Ahsoka has always been respectful to all of her elders,' Obi-wan said in awe. ' There must be something the little one is hiding from us. Have you tried to make her confess yet?'

' Nah, that would be awkward,' I shook my head.

' Wifriend, Wifriend,' Obi-wan repeated for a few times. ' She means Senator Amidala, am I right? What does she want to say about the Senator? I suspect that it is a cover-up. A badly done one too.'

Wifriend. Wif. Friend. Wife!

Oh no. Fear seized me as I sought out the possibilities. Could she know that Padme and I were married? No way! I was rather secretive at that. But… Wifriend. Wife. Could it be such a coincidence?

I was probably wearing a rather distraught expression, that Obi-wan shook me slightly, ' Anakin? Anakin? Are you feeling unwell?'

' No,' I lied.

' It has been a long day for you and I, my friend. I bet Ahsoka is wondering where you are. I'll escort you back to your quarters, so you can have a good night's rest, okay?' Obi-wan suggested, concerned. ' Think not about it, my friend. Ahsoka is a good girl. She has no secrets, maybe she is just worried about you.'

Yeah. Obi-wan should be right.

 **Hello! As you may have noticed, Vader doesn't know that Leia is his daughter at the stage of the future yet. So Ahsoka is a bit misinformed but that will be corrected in the future. Thanks for your understanding! :P**

 **Sooo… Are you guys looking forward to Star War Rebels Season 2?**


	3. Chapter 3

Ahsoka's POV

' Good, Ahsoka,' Anakin said heartily. ' I swear that you are improving drastically every time I see you. I do hope you can get your Jedi knight rank soon enough.'

I pouted, and extinguished my lightsaber, ' Sending me away so quickly?'

' Of course not, Snips!' His eyes widened. ' It's just… I hope that you can get promoted soon enough.'

' Humph,' I snorted.

Then he said anxiously, ' If… There isn't anything more, I have to be excused, because, uh… I have matters… I need to- no, I need to buy something. Uh, if I do not return by midnight, you can go to bed first.' He turned bright pink.

I smiled at how flustered he looked. He was completely oblivious to the fact that I knew where he went every night. Like, even if I had never seen Darth Vader, I had always had suspicions about where he went at night. Like four times out of a week, he would be away due to all assortments of reasons he would cook up. Like missing lightsaber, extra meeting or going out for dinner with Master Kenobi. Of course I knew he would go to Senator Amidala's apartment.

' Alright,' I rolled my eyes innocently. ' I will not bother you any further in your, ahem, business. I am planning of going to bed early after dinner.'

' Sure,' He said. And without further warning, he darted out of the room anxiously like wind. Oh that lover boy, I smirked to myself playfully.

I walked out of the training area, and all the way back to the quarters. When I went back to the quiet room, I said out loud to myself to lessen the loneliness, ' Okay, little Soka, it is all you again.'

After finishing dinner, I took a quick shower and plopped straight into bed, hoping for the next day to come, when my master would be back again.

Little did I know my beauty sleep would be plagued by visions.

That night, I clearly dreamt about a scene in the near future. I could sense it through the Force. It was in a room, more like a birthing room. On a bed, screaming in agony, was Senator Amidala. She was giving birth, as I could guess from the medical droid holding a baby. Strangely though, Master Kenobi was with her instead of Anakin. And without any warning, she dropped dead.

I screamed and sat up from my bed. It was just a dream. But it was so real… So real to the extent that… Oh no. Vader had told me before. The reason he turned. Darth Sidious was able to manipulate his fear for Amidala's death to turn him over to the dark side!

I had an awful feeling that Anakin was having the same dream as I had just now. I had to make him open up to me, or else he would turn to the Dark side. If I hadn't remembered wrongly, Master Kenobi would be dished off to a mission soon, and it would be my sole duty to talk some sense into him.

I was so anxious and concerned that I couldn't fall asleep the whole night, tossing and turning on my bed. So, I decided to switch on the lights to meditate.

However my thoughts were so bunched up and messy that I couldn't meditate at all in peace. I screamed in frustration and nearly threw my lightsaber away at the wall.

In the end as a last resort, I started pacing the room, brain storming crazily about possible ways to make Anakin open up to all of us. Surely if he told the Jedi masters that he was married, he would be expelled from the Order. But that would definitely stop him from going to the Dark side…. No… He viewed the Order highly, wouldn't it break him if he was expelled? Could I tell Master Kenobi? Would he go off to tattletale? Argh!

I was walking around the room blindly, nearly bumping into everything, the wall, the windows and even the couch. I nearly walked into Anakin's bedroom too. I must had been so engrossed in thinking, that I didn't realize that the door to the quarters softly open.

It was only when the door closed with the least audible thump that I realized that Anakin was back.

' Um, hello, Skyguy,' I said in the most neutral tone I could muster.

I was right about the dream. He surely had the vision. He looked really terrible, both distraught and terrified. His blue eyes were both bloodshot and narrowed. He was nearly as pale as milk. Poor master.

' Master! Are you alright?' I shouted, running to him, the worry and hurt genuine and true from my heart, as I knew the bitterness and pain he felt.

' Snips, I'm alright,' He provided weakly, trying to force a very horrible and pained smile. ' Erm, I thought you were asleep.'

' Bosh, don't mind about me not asleep! What on earth happened to you? Did you meet drunk Hutts on your way back?!' I shouted, trying to pretend that I knew nothing. I had to be a good actress at the same time. Pretending to be so nonchalant made me feel even worse.

' Please, don't ask,' he begged earnestly. ' I-I need some time to think on my own.'

' Master, I am your Padawan, I deserve to know what you are going through. We are friends, aren't we? Please tell me what's wrong or upsetting, maybe I can help,' I pleaded truthfully.

' Nothing is going on, I am just tired,' he said tonelessly, shaking his head vigorously. ' Just… Leave me alone. Go back to bed.'

He just slammed his bedroom door moodily and locked it. I stomped my foot angrily and tearfully in the middle of the sitting room. I had failed. Why couldn't he just open up and tell us what was happening? It would lessen the burden on him! Argh, I was just so angry and desperate at the same time.

I didn't go to bed the whole night, instead, I stayed up to wait for him until he decided he needed to talk. My attempts were rather futile, because he hadn't gotten up long past the normal waking and training hours. I thought about kicking his door down to drag him out, but it seemed stupid. Besides, it would anger him.

It was an hour past the scheduled time, when I decided to take action. I knocked on the door and yelled, ' Master! Get out! It is long past breakfast and training time! Oi! I know you are upset, but you still need to get out of here!'

There was no response.

I gave a frustrated growl. Really. It would really be up to his poor Padawan. I banged on the door with more force, ' Hey!' There was an angry, muffled groan. The groan's meaning was clear. Don't wake me up.

I stepped back from the door, seething. ' You have given me no choice, Master!' I raised my voice, hoping to lure him out. There was still no reply.

Really. Master. You left me with no other choice. I rolled up the sleeves of my robes and picked up my lightsaber from the dining table. I stopped outside his door again and yelled, ' Master! I give you one more chance! Get out of bed!'

An angry muffled response that sounded like an angry cat.

Sighing, I pressed the ignition button of my lightsaber, and it immediately flared up in the dark room, casting an eerie glow over the surroundings. With one mighty strike, I swung my blade at the door and it exploded into pieces. Ouch. Better remember to inform Master Yoda about a broken door.

Sprawled in bed was my master. He hadn't even changed and was still in his Jedi robes I had last seen him in. He seemed to had been roused from his dreaming state, because he was now groaning at the noise. He shook his head and began to take in the smashed door, then the ignited lightsaber in my hand.

' Oh Force Ahsoka! Why are you using the lightsaber indoors!' He screamed. ' Extinguish it quickly before you cut me in two pieces, please. And what have you done to the door?'

' Oh sorry master,' I said sarcastically, and extinguished it. ' I had tried waking you up in all different means, but I think that I should take further actions.'

' The door, it is in pieces,' He groaned. ' Obi-wan will not be happy.'

' That is your fault, not mine,' I shrugged. ' Are you okay, master? What happened yesterday?'

' N-nothing. Much,' He stuttered, still looking upset and frightened.

' Anakin!' I shouted, that caused him to jump. It surely did freak him out, as I rarely called him his birth name besides 'Master' or 'Skyguy'. At least he knew I was serious. ' I am your Padawan. I know there is something going on with you, whatever that is. I just want to let you know that don't do anything rash. I am always with you. Nothing will go wrong. Just… Either talk to Master Kenobi or me if you feel uncertain. Don't trust anyone else.'

He seemed bit puzzled at my words, but nodded. I expected him to say something, but he didn't. He just got out of bed, and said, ' Umm… So… How are we going to replace the door?'

 **Hi, I would just like to notify you that I may not be able to update everyday… I am quite free these few days, but trainings have not started yet… So…**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter and thanks! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Obi-wan' POV

Today's events were just plain… tiring. First up, all the Jedi masters and knights held a meeting together to discuss about our regimes and more other things. Secondly, Chancellor Palpatine had ordered Anakin to be his representative in the meeting.

The meeting was especially unpleasant and grueling for me. We had refused to make Anakin a Jedi master. I was very secretive about the Council's decision so I didn't tell the reason behind to Anakin. It seemed like Mace Windu in particular didn't want to make him a master, as he never trusted him or liked him. I had tried very hard to change his decision, but the guy wouldn't budge at all. Unfortunately most of the masters thought so too, so we had to decline the role.

It was very difficult to announce the news to him, as I noticed that he was in a very angry and terrible mood these few days. I was very worried about him, but he would never tell me what he had in mind despite my constant wheedling. He even brought up mind shields to prevent me from sifting through his thoughts via the Force.

The most unsettling thing was the Council's order on Anakin. We knew he was Palpatine's representative in the meeting, but regardless of that, the Council appointed him to spy on the Chancellor.

It was true that the Council was suspicious about the Chancellor. Yes, even I could sense the lingering darkness inside Palpatine, almost similar to the darkness of a Sith. Though most of us trusted Palpatine, we had to be 'better safe than sorry'.

Anakin was so shocked and outraged when we asked him to spy on the Chancellor. I knew that he trusted Palpatine a lot, and viewed him as both a good friend and mentor. So it would be rather hard on him. I was shooting him rather apologetic and sympathetic looks, but his stormy and indignant demeanor remained until the end, where he stormed out the room directly without saying 'goodbye'.

After the meeting, I felt like a deflated balloon. My emotions and thoughts were so conflicted and messy. Half of my brain was so overwhelmed with concern and worry for my former Padawan. The other half was to know what he was thinking about inside the great head of his.

I failed to make him open up. That guy would never talk about his feelings to anyone. All his feelings were bottled up like wine inside his mind, and I was pretty sure that one day, he would crack under all the pressure. I didn't want that to happen.

As I loitered around the Temple corridors, I couldn't help but wonder the reasons behind his angry and upset Force signature these few days. I had a really bad feeling about that, because the last time he had such a trauma, it was right after his mother died. I never knew the reason behind her death, and I never asked.

If only I could get some information…

Hey!

What about Ahsoka Tano? Maybe she knew about what was going on with her incredibly moody master!

The chance was slim, seeing how Anakin liked to protect his secrets, but still, it wouldn't hurt to give a try. Hopefully, we could work out a plan to make him open up to all of us.

Making up my decision, I walked all the way to Anakin and Ahsoka's quarters in hope for searching for an answer.

I stopped right outside the door and knocked politely.

' Coming,' Ahsoka's voice answered almost immediately, and the door swung open.

' Master Kenobi!' She said. ' What a surprise.'

' Yeah… about that… Is Anakin here?' I looked over her shoulder.

She shrugged wryly, ' Master has gone off sulking, I don't think he will be back so soon. Are you looking for him?'

' Not really. I have come here to talk to you, Ahsoka,' I said, deciding to be truthful and blunt.

' Erm, talk to me?' She panicked. ' Um, are you coming to interrogate me about the broken door? Master Kenobi, I didn't mean it, it was just a lightsaber accident-'

' A broken door?' I repeated incredulously.

' You are not coming about the broken door?' She said, confused. ' Then… But Master said that he would notify you about the door accident at the meeting. Did he forget?'

' Ah, forget about the broken door, Ahsoka. I am not coming here for the broken door or anything,' I shook my head. ' I am coming here to talk to you about Anakin. Do you know why he has been acting weird lately?'

Ahsoka' POV

' Do you know why he has been acting weird lately?'

My jaw dropped, not knowing what to say. My mind had raged into a complete battlefield of two opposing opinions.

The more responsible part of me kept yelling at me to tell Obi-wan the vision of the future, Darth Vader and all those stuff.

However, the more protective part wheedled me to keep the things to myself. Anakin would get expelled from the Order for sure, if the Order knew about his marriage to Senator Amidala!

' Uh,' I squawked.

' Ahsoka!' Obi-wan pleaded desperately. ' Really. Are you hiding something? Do you know something about your master that I don't know? Please just tell me. I am also very worried about him. I'm afraid that… All the negative feelings, I am afraid he will turn to the Dark side. Something is wrong with him. I know it.'

I had never seen the usually in control Jedi master so heartbroken and sad, that I had to reconsider. He was right. Darth Vader said so. When I asked him why he didn't speak with Obi-wan, it was because of his mission to capture Grievous! It would be up to Obi-wan and I to stop him from going further to the Dark side.

But first, he would have to know everything. Like everything.

I breathed hard before saying, ' You are right, Master Kenobi. I do know something, please come in.'

Obi-wan came in, looking gratified and relieved. I motioned him to the couch. After he sat down, his eyes swiveled to Anakin's bedroom door, and it immediately widened to the size of saucers when he saw the broken, charred pieces.

' You weren't joking about the broken door, were you?' He demanded. ' Looks like a lightsaber accident.'

' Long story,' I said sheepishly.

I plopped down onto the couch to make myself as comfy as possible, as the tale I was preparing to tell would definitely be traumatizing and dreadful.

' So… What is going on with Anakin?' He said urgently.

' Before I let you know what is going on with him, I will have to tell you something,' I said, looking at my lap.

' What?'

' Remember the day when I nearly left the Jedi order?' I asked.

Obi-wan said, ' Of course I remember. Anakin was so sad back then. But you came back in the end.'

' Here is the strange part. Have you ever wondered the real reason behind my decision?' I pressed on.

' No, not really,' He said.

' This may sound really strange, but I will have to be blunt to you. Originally, I was not thinking of coming back. I was walking down the stairs of the Jedi temple, and… The Force brought me to the future,' I said quickly.

' Wait,' Obi-wan held up a hand, looking positively shaken. ' You said the Force brought you to the future.'

' It is true, I felt it. It knocked me off my feet,' I reminisced. ' And then… I ended up inside a metal cabin. The strangest thing was a Sith was pointing a red lightsaber at me.'

' Wait,' Obi-wan gasped. ' A Sith? The Force brought you to the future to meet a Sith? Who is the Sith?'

' The Sith is called Darth Vader,' I said sadly.

' Darth Vader,' Obi-wan pondered. ' I've never heard that name before! There is no Darth Vader!'

' There is not a Darth Vader now,' I said bitterly. ' But there will be a Darth Vader in the future. Anyways, I fought the Sith, and found the most terrible truth about the Sith.'

' What?'

' The Sith… Is Anakin.'

' What?! Say that again?' Obi-wan said weakly.

' Darth Vader is Anakin Skywalker. Or used to be Anakin Skywalker,' I growled.


	5. Chapter 5

Ahsoka's POV

Obi-wan reclined deeply into his seat, looking positively sick and green, ' No… That's impossible! Anakin would never go to the Sith… Are you sure about that?'

' I trust the Force brought me to the future,' I said defiantly.

' I know you aren't lying, Ahsoka. But that is really hard for me to believe… Especially Anakin out of all people. How in the name of the Force is he going to be lured to the Dark side? Do you have anything to prove that you have seen the future?' Obi-wan said shakily, still looking rather fragile.

I racked my brains, and the correct answer popped into my mind, ' Uh, there is one! I know that you have been offered the mission of capturing Grievous by the Jedi Council recently.'

' How could that be? I-I've only told Anakin about the mission offer, and he couldn't have told you that,' He said weakly.

' Oh yeah. Because the future Anakin told me that. So basically that is the same,' I shrugged.

' Alright, I believe you. But what happened? Why did he accept the Dark side?' He jabbered sadly.

' First up, you also need to know another big secret,' I said. ' But you will have to promise me not to tell the information to anyone. Not even the Jedi Council, and also not my master. He will kill me.'

' Alright, what is it?'

' Swear in the name of the Force.'

' Alright! I swear in the name of the Force that I will not disclose any of the information you are about to tell me to anyone! Can you please tell me now?' Obi-wan said, rather impatient.

' Um… About that… It seems like Master Skywalker has married Senator Amidala,' I blurted out quickly, and then blushed hard.

' Married Senator Amidala, wait,' Obi-wan's face immediately turned a blotchy shade of purple as he realized what happened. ' Wait. WHAT THE WHAT?! WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN? WHEN DID HE MARRY SENATOR AMIDALA?! HOW COME I DIDN'T KNOW! THAT IS AGAINST THE JEDI ORDER! JEDI IS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE ATTACHEMENTS! HE KNEW THAT! I TAUGHT HIM THAT!'

' Do calm down, Master,' I said grimly. ' I had the same reaction then.'

' Who told you that?' He demanded, after three heavy breathes.

' Uh, Darth Vader himself,' I said.

' Darth Vader…? Oh, yeah, right,' Obi-wan said, still fuming. ' So I will remember this day till I die. My former Padawan has broken the Jedi code and married a woman. What next?'

' She is pregnant too,' I added meekly.

' ASDFGHJKL!' Obi-wan yelped.

' That is for later, but just so you know, Master has married Senator Amidala for… Quite a long time already. He did not tell us about that too. And back to the story… He has been having rather disturbing dreams about Amidala dying at birth,' I said. ' Which… Is also the reason he has been so upset and distraught these few days.'

' Oh, that's why!' Obi-wan whispered. ' He was so jumpy these few days… He should be worried sick!'

' Yes,' I nodded. ' Darth Vader told me that somehow the Sith Lord Darth Sidious knew of his dream. So he called him over to his office and told him about the Darth Plageuis the Wise, and how Sith powers can protect people from death.'

' Wait. Office?' Obi-wan repeated, his eyes popping slightly. ' The Sith Lord! Who is he? How on earth can he contact Anakin?'

' Well… Because… Darth Sidious is Chancellor Palpatine.'

' Oh Sith!' Obi-wan gasped. ' He is the Sith lord we have been looking for so hard! He is just right under our nose! How could we have been so stupid all these times!'

' Yeah… That is why I am so sensitive whenever Master brings him up… He is the real reason behind all this destruction,' I mumbled angrily. ' Anyways… After the brief meeting with Sidious, the responsible part of Anakin made him go to Master Windu. He told Master Windu of Sidious, and of course, Master Windu went to capture Sidious.'

' Judging from your tone, it didn't go so well,' Obi-wan said meekly.

' Of course it didn't. Master followed Master Windu to Sidious's office and witnessed the fight between Master Windu and Sidious. As Master Windu reflected Force lightning back to Sidious with his blade, Sidious cried out to Anakin for help. He told him that no one would help him save Amidala if he died,' I clutched at my face tearfully. ' So without thinking, he struck off Master Windu's lightsaber hand so that Sidious could throw him out of the window with Force lighting.'

' Oh, I really don't know what to say,' Obi-wan groaned.

' Out of love and worry for Amidala, he pledged himself to the Sith ways, and the horrible worm Sidious named him Darth Vader. Immediately, he ordered Vader to carry out Order 66.'

' I didn't catch that. Order 66?' Obi-wan raised an eyebrow skeptically.

' Yes. Sidious executed Order 66, and immediately all clones turned against the Jedi and murdered all of them in cold blood. Led by Master,' I said quietly.

' All the Jedi murdered?' Obi-wan said, aghast.

' Jedi masters, Jedi knights, Padawans and younglings. All,' I confirmed. ' Though Master Yoda and you escaped. You were away on the mission, after all.'

' That is so messed up,' Obi-wan had his face in his hands in despair. ' What next?'

' After Order 66, Sidious ordered Vader to go to Mustafar to kill all the Separatist leaders. And somehow you, Master Kenobi, got back just in time to see the Jedi temple in ruins. You watched the security holo with Master Yoda. You decided to go after Anakin, while Master Yoda decided to go after Sidious,' I said.

' That's horrible!'

' That is not the most horrible part… You decided to go visit Senator Amidala before going off to Mustafar.'

' Oh Force!'

' You told him that Anakin had gone over to the Dark side. She didn't believe you, so she prepared her own ship to go to Mustafar to track Anakin herself.'

' Oh Sith!'

' And… You decided to sneak and hide in her ship as well, all the way to Mustafar.'

' ASDFGHJKL.'

' Then… Amidala arrived at Mustafar, basically confronted Master about turning to the Dark side and Order 66. However you showed up, which made him really mad.'

' …'

' He was so convinced that Amidala had brought you to Mustafar to kill him, and well… He Force choked her.'

' WHAT?'

' Anyways… You guys confronted for a while after Amidala passed out. He told you that the Jedi are evil, and you told him the Sith are evil. Then you guys decided to take out your lightsabers and started to duel.'

' Oh man.'

' Well, the fight basically ended with you cutting off all of Vader's limbs except for his remaining bionic arm. You picked up his lightsaber and left him to burn and die on the shores, while shouting things like, "I loved you Anakin! You were my brother!" And well…'

' I… I wouldn't kill him!' Obi-wan cried out loud in anguish.

' Um… Then Sidious rescued him, used droids to heal his burns and stuck him in a cyborg suit with a respiratory system as the fire of Mustafar had damaged his lungs, skin and eyes. And he lied to Vader that he had killed Amidala.'

' Roar!'

' Meanwhile, you somehow took Amidala to somewhere, she gave birth to a son called Luke, and she died, fulfilling Vader's dream after all,' I sighed.

' That is horrible! We have to stop that! The… The future is a mess, a world of chaos and horror!' Obi-wan cried.

' Agreed, Master Kenobi,' I said glumly. ' We must warn Anakin immediately.'

' Do you think he will believe us?' He said. ' Palpatine is his mentor and friend. He will rather think us as delirious.'

' No way. Trusting a mere Chancellor over his former Master and Padawan?' I shook my head.

' You underestimate how influencing he can be,' Obi-wan said grimly. ' He even convinced Anakin to kill Dooku, remember? It's just we can't just suddenly accuse Palpatine that he is the evil Sith lord. We don't have proof.'

' Then what? I can't let the future happen. The Force gifted me with the vision, I can't just throw it away like that!' I shouted.

' You know what, first up, I am not going to the mission,' Obi-wan announced.

' What?'

' I am not going to accept the mission, now that I know the dangers the Jedi and Anakin will be in when I am gone. I will have to pass that over to Master Windu, I guess. He would probably accept it,' Obi-wan said.

' Um, alright. And… We have to stop Anakin from seeing the Chancellor- Ow!' There was a sharp pain in my right temple.

' Ahsoka! Are you alright?'

My vision blacked out and instead, I was standing in an office like place.

Sitting behind a large desk… Was the worm! The Sith! Palpatine!

And kneeling in front of him was Anakin…

I was too late.

 **I know I changed some stuff… But well… :P**


	6. Chapter 6

Ahsoka's POV

' _Rise, Darth Vader,' Sidious sneered in glee._

 _Anakin stood up, still terrified and looking rather uncertain._

' _Don't worry, my apprentice, I understand that you will be rather disoriented after this. I will not pester you any further… But the Order 66 will be executed tomorrow, 7 o'clock sharp. Do remember to lead the clones, you will be needed to destroy all of those traitorous Jedi,' Sidious laughed cruelly._

' _Will you then show me how to save my wife?' He pleaded._

' _Oh yes of course, my apprentice. Go back to your quarters now. Say nothing to anyone, not to your traitorous master or even your Padawan. Or else… They will be killed as your punishment,' Sidious said coolly._

I screamed, and my vision was back into the room again. I leapt off the couch and onto the floor. ' Ahsoka! Ahsoka!' Obi-wan said in worry, trying to help me up. ' What did you see? What did the Force tell you?'

' We are too late! Anakin has become Darth Vader, Sidious is about to execute Order 66, we are too late!' I cried.

' No he has not,' Obi-wan said quietly. ' I can feel it. I can sense there is no darkness in him yet… Except for terror, hurt and uncertain feelings. The vision you have seen is a warning from the Force, I bet. The Force is warning us to take action immediately, or else the result would be terrible.'

' Thank the Force,' I muttered, overwhelmed by a surge of relief. ' That is a warning?'

' Yes. I think the Force knows that you have told me about the future already, and urges us to take action to stop it from happening. We will have to tell Anakin as well, and who Palpatine is,' Obi-wan said grimly.

' Will he listen?' I asked.

' We will have to take the most extreme actions, ah, if Anakin refuses to yield, I hope you will understand,' Obi-wan stroked his beard.

' Um, okay.'

At the same time, the door of our quarters was being thrown open, and in ran Anakin. Whoops.

' Have you seen my- Obi-wan! What are you doing here? And… Why are you sitting on the floor, Snips?' He stopped in his tracks when he saw us.

' Uh, Ahsoka has told me about the… Broken… Door! Yes, the broken door! I have come to inspect the damage, and… Ask for a replacement!' Obi-wan lied desperately.

' Ask Ahsoka then, she sliced the door down with a lightsaber,' my master scowled. ' You keep on inspecting; I have to get my cloak. Chancellor Palpatine has requested my presence at his office.'

I shouted, ' No!'

' No, Anakin, you CANNOT go,' Obi-wan exclaimed.

Anakin looked between both of us, totally astonished and incredulous, ' What in the name of the Force is happening to both of you?'

' It is very hard to explain, but you cannot go,' I pleaded.

' Yes, you cannot plus should not go, if you value your life,' Obi-wan added.

' You two are crazy,' Anakin said, getting angry. ' I have to go, don't you understand? I can't keep the Chancellor waiting, now where is my cloak.'

Obi-wan crossed his arms, ' you must not go, Anakin. Palpatine should not be trusted, he is the Sith Lord we are looking for.'

Anakin then turned from impatient to indignant, ' Obi-wan! How could you say that? Palpatine is a good man! You can't let the Council cloud your opinions. I trust him like a brother. Now let me go.'

' He is a Sith, Master!' I cried. ' You must not trust him.'

The situation was developing to the point where Obi-wan had to shield the exit with his body. ' You two are crazy! What's wrong with both of you?' Anakin shouted furiously.

' Insult us as you like! Just don't go!' Obi-wan yelled.

Anakin was so angry that he pulled out his lightsaber and ignited it, ' LET ME GO, OBI-WAN!'

' Told you, Ahsoka,' Obi-wan mumbled, unclipping his lightsaber as well. ' We have to take extreme actions.'

Then despite my screams, they started to fight each other and yelled at each other in the face.

' PALPATINE IS A GOOD MAN!'

' NO HE IS NOT!'

' IS!'

' IS NOT!'

' HE IS A SITH, ANAKIN! HE IS TRYING TO TURN YOU!'

' HE IS MY FRIEND, OBI-WAN! EVEN THOUGH THE JEDI COUNCIL DOESN'T TRUST HIM, I AM HIS REPRESENTATIVE!'

' HE IS NOT YOUR FRIEND!'

' IS!'

' IS NOT!'

Actually they were bickering at each other and cursing than fighting. However, their lightsabers were really clashing at each other.

I was just standing there, totally panicking. They were fighting! I had to think of a plan to calm Anakin down… But… A glorious stroke of inspiration came to me when I saw the porcelain jug of water standing near the table.

I grabbed the jug, and walked back to the centre of the fight. My master was fighting with his back to me, and Obi-wan's eyes widened when he saw me raising the jug and…

I cracked the jug onto my master's head and he fell to the floor with a dull thud, unconscious.

' You haven't killed him, have you?' Obi-wan extinguished his lightsaber and ran to inspect Anakin's injury.

' No, I saved my strength,' I helped him extinguish his lightsaber. ' Now heave him to the couch and tie him up.'

' Tie him up?' Obi-wan shook his head with disbelief. ' He is going to be so mad when he comes to.'

' You said that yourself,' I rolled my eyes. ' The extreme actions. At least we can have him tied up to listen to me.'

' Good idea, Ahsoka. Give me some rope.'

In a couple minutes time, we had him tied up on the couch with some rope I had found in the supplies drawers. It didn't take him long to regain consciousness. We had just finished tying the last knot to his wrist when he began to groan.

His eyes flew open, blinked once or twice, before trying to move. It didn't work of course. We had him tied.

Memories of what had happened began to fly back to his mind, and he demanded, ' what the… Obi-wan! Ahsoka! Are you two crazy? Get me out of here. I am serious.'

' We are not crazy, Master,' I crossed my arms. ' We did this for your own good. There is no way we are letting you go see that horrible Sith lord.'

' I told you that, Palpatine is not a Sith! He is a good man!' Anakin argued.

' Little Ahsoka here has seen the future, my Padawan,' Obi-wan agreed. ' She has seen visions of your possible future, of how the Sith lord has twisted your mind until you have become a Sith as well, forced to destroy everyone you love.'

' That is crazy!' Anakin shouted. ' There is no way anyone can see the future.'

' I didn't see it. The Force made me see it,' I said serenely.

' Got any proof?' He snapped.

' Oh yes we have!' Obi-wan said with a rather evil grin. ' We know of your marriage to Senator Amidala! And that she is going to have a baby, thanks to the information we got from your future self.'

' Darn it! How did you know?' Anakin shouted in disbelief. ' No one else knows that!'

' Told you. Your future self is a reliable source,' I said.

' Fine. Guess you are not fibbing,' He growled grudgingly. ' But what happened to Palpatine?'

Obi-wan began to retell what I told him, not missing out the details of Mustafar and Darth Vader. Though he skimmed over the fact that Senator Amidala probably died.

' No,' Anakin whispered. ' I… I would never turn to the Dark side. Thinking about that makes me nauseous.'

' But yet you did,' Obi-wan finished with a stern glare. ' And I haven't lectured you about breaking the Jedi code yet, Mister Skywalker.'

' Uh,' My master gulped sheepishly.

' Though I have been sensing something going on with you and Senator Amidala for quite some while,' Obi-wan shook his head. ' So… It doesn't really come of a surprise to me.'

' You are not angry?'

' Not really. It's just a moment of shock,' Obi-wan commented. ' But I can rest assure you I will not say a word to the Council.'

' Okay. So… Palpatine is a Sith lord, and… What happened to Padme? Did she die at childbirth? Or…' He perked up hopefully.

' Who's Padme?' I asked, puzzled.

' Um, how to say that… But Amidala is just Padme's regal name. Her real birth name is Padme Naberrie,' Anakin explained. ' So… What will happen to Padme? Will she be safe? Will she be alright?'

' I'm sorry, Master. But… It happened that… You went to the Dark side for nothing. She died,' I said rather bluntly.

Anakin had his face in his hands, ' Oh Sith.'

' There is no need to cry, Master. Perhaps… If you don't turn… She will not die. There is a great possibility that she died of heartbreak,' I suggested quietly.

' Yes, your Padawan is correct. That may be the reason,' Obi-wan nodded. ' The future could be altered.'

' I hope so…' Anakin said. ' But what about that horrible Sidious! What should I do? He won't stop trying to get me to the dark side until I yield.'

' We'll arrest him… Just this time… Try not to cut off the hand of Mace Windu, Anakin,' Obi-wan stroked his beard.

' I feel horrible,' My master said. ' I am angry with Vader, for making such a disastrous choice.'

' You are him,' I pointed out. ' After all… He chose out of love for Ami- uh, Padme. But it was simply a bad choice. We cannot be angry with him.'

' Ahsoka is right. Now… The next step, we have to arrest Sidious,' Obi-wan stood up, looking determined.

' How?' Anakin rolled his eyes.

' We go to see him of course! And try to arrest him. With all three of us, we can succeed,' Obi-wan said.

' Alright. Now… Can you please untie me now?' Anakin muttered.

Obi-wan chuckled and began to undo the rather complicated knots by slicing them with his lightsaber.


	7. Chapter 7

Ahsoka's POV

In a couple moments, we were racing down the corridors of the Temple. My master and Obi-wan were dressed for battle, their cloaks touching the floor as they walked. Also, we were bickering.

' Come on! Why can't I go with you?' I grumbled.

' This is our battle, Snips, we can't let you go,' my master said apologetically.

' But you will need back-up.'

Obi-wan said, ' we don't want you to get involved in the battle. Darth Sidious should be a rather cunning and skilled Sith. I am afraid to say that you are not skilled enough to duel with him, yet.'

' Hey!' I shouted, offended.

' Obi-wan is right, you should stay behind, look after things,' Anakin suggested nervously. ' Maybe have tea with Padme or-'

' I am not having tea in such troubled times!' I crossed my arms indignantly.

' Please, stay at the Jedi temple. We will contact you if we need reinforcements, but hopefully we can manage to hold down Sidious,' Obi-wan said earnestly. ' Do understand.'

' Fine. That'll work. But what are you two planning to do with Sidious? Are you going to chain him up and arrest him, or just finish him?' I scowled.

Obi-wan and Anakin looked at each other for a moment, looking uncertain. ' Um, we will try to subdue him first. But if he refuses to yield, we may have to kill him,' Anakin said slowly.

' What if you can't?' I retorted. ' He has Sith lightning.'

' Then we will try to ask you to send for reinforcements via our Master-Padawan link, okay?' Anakin sighed. ' Though try not to send Master Windu.' Obi-wan snorted.

We were already outside the Jedi temple, and the sun was beginning to set. ' Alright, we will head to our ship. Try to stay out of trouble, Snips, and wait for us to come back. We will be fine,' My master assured me gently.

' I wish you best of luck, Skyguy. And remember; do not let Sidious manipulate you. He can be rather manipulative. The Dark side is not the key to saving Padme,' I warned sternly.

' Fine,' He groaned.

' Alright, Ahsoka, see you soon,' Obi-wan waved, and the two men walked away from the Temple.

I shrugged to myself, and started to turn back to my quarters, wanting to meditate in peace. But something was nagging in my mind. Something… Was trying to tell me that I should follow them. Whether they could subdue Sidious or not. It would be better to hide and watch.

Yep. I definitely had a rebellious streak of disobeying my masters.

Making up my mind, I raced back out of the Temple, out to where my speeder was parked. I quickly started up the engine, and raced into the sky.

The Coruscant sky was slowly getting dark. I raced at breakneck speed to the Senate Office Building.

I parked just next to the Building, and hopped to the building. Thankfully the exterior wasn't guarded, so I was free to enter. Random, crazed thoughts were juggled up in my mind as I made my way up all the way to the Chancellor Office…

At the entrance, two unconscious red robed guards lay on the floor. Whoops.

There were positively buzzing sounds of lightsabers coming from the office, and I knew that my master and Obi-wan were launching themselves into a vigorous battle with the Sith lord.

I masked my Force signature, a handy trick Anakin had taught me ages ago. I tipped my toes and walked over the unconscious guards gingerly, careful not to trod over them, and hid behind the wall of the office, so I could peek.

The room was wrecked in half as the Sith and the Jedi fought. Palpatine, who usually looked so venerable and benevolent, was robed in black and wore a expression of pure evil, and was cackling in such a disgusting way that I cringed.

Anakin and Obi-wan held their blue lightsabers with faces of grim determination as they twirled gracefully around the laughing Sith.

' Anakin, I thought you know better than that,' Sidious sneered, clashing his own crimson lightsaber at Obi-wan's. ' Strike this traitorous Jedi down and join me.'

' No thank you, Palpatine, or should I say… Sidious,' Anakin gritted his teeth angrily, and jabbed his lightsaber forward to stab at Sidious.

Sidious seemed surprised, but snarled again, ' I wonder why you know my identity… So soon. Who told you that?'

' Mr. Mustard,' Anakin wiggled his eyebrows as he took another blow from Sidious and ended up doing a back flip.

' Anakin!' Obi-wan reprimanded reproachfully. ' This is not the time for jokes!'

' Sorry,' Anakin mumbled, and jumped back into the fight. Sidious held out a hand and Force-pushed a couple boxes at the two, and they nearly tripped.

Sidious aimed a blow at Obi-wan's legs, but he rose up, did a flip right over Sidious and countered his attack smartly. Lightsabers hummed, as the Sith lord tried his best to keep the two Jedi at bay.

' You are choosing wrongly, young Skywalker,' He wheezed. ' If I die, no one will save your beloved, and she will be left to die.'

' Lies!' Anakin roared, and parried his blow.

' Only the dark side will be able to save your beloved,' Sidious cooed. ' Learn the powers of the Dark side and join me. Be my apprentice, and I will teach you.'

' Don't listen to him!' Obi-wan shrieked, trying to pelt Sidious away with the Force. It didn't really work, and unfortunately, it angered the Sith some more, because he howled and lunged for Obi-wan.

I nearly cried out in horror as Sidious grabbed Obi-wan by the collar of his robes and held him still, threatening to use his lightsaber to behead him.

' Obi-wan!' Anakin screamed, and held his lightsaber, pointing it at Sidious.

' Your treacherous friend will die… And you will join me,' Sidious hissed. ' Yesss…. Use your anger…'

' I will never join the Dark side!' My master's voice was quivering at that point.

' Then your master will die,' Sidious said softly, holding the lightsaber close to Obi-wan's neck.

' Don't listen to him!' Obi-wan strained his voice desperately. ' Kill him!'

Sidious raged and tortured Obi-wan with Sith lightning. He screamed in agony. ' Your friend will die,' Sidious mused. ' If you don't join me.'

Anakin was nearly collapsing in fear and worry. I could sense via the Force he was beginning to give in, his shields slowly going down.

It seemed like my rebellious reflexes were kicking as I did the most obvious thing. I unclipped my shoto from my belt, ignited it, and pelted it at Sidious's outstretched arm, which was still lightning charged and torturing Obi-wan.

Thankfully my aim was deadly accurate, because it buried into Sidious's arm, completely distracting him. He screamed in pain, and Obi-wan dropped back onto the ground, looking dazed and surprised.

Before Anakin could figure out what happened, he quickly surged forward and impaled Sidious's back with his blade.

Sidious howled, his yellow Sith eyes glowing red, and dropped to the ground, quite dead.

' Obi-wan!' Anakin yelled in worry, running forward to help up his former master, who was still on the ground, looking shaken.

' Thank you, Anakin… Sidious… Is he dead?' Obi-wan stood up weakly, as if he had aged within a few seconds.

' Yes,' Anakin confirmed tiredly, poking at the pile of black robes with his feet. He bent down and unplugged my shoto from Sidious. I hid behind the wall, completely terrified. I knew he would be extremely angry if he found out I had directly disobeyed his orders.

' The shoto… Where did it come from?' Obi-wan asked curiously.

' Dunno, it came out of nowhere…' Anakin mused, examining the shoto. ' Wait a sec. It looks familiar… Um…'

' It's mine,' I came out of my hiding place and into the light. I force- summoned it and the shoto flew from his palm back into my outstretched hand.

' Ahsoka?' They gasped together.

' Um, hi,' I laughed nervously.

I watched as my master's face began to redden, and he began to yell at me.

' I TOLD YOU TO STAY AT THE TEMPLE, DIDN'T I? WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING, DISOBEYING MY ORDERS! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED, OR AT LEAST SPOTTED BY THE WRETCHED SITH LORD! HAVE YOU AT LEAST THOUGHT ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES? I AM UTTERLY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU, AHSOKA! I THOUGHT YOU KNEW BETTER! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN US KILLED!'

' I know what I am doing!' I shouted in defense.

' WE HAD EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL!' Anakin said moodily.

' I just saved your life!' I exclaimed. Then, a sense of déjà vu filled me, as I recalled the same scene years ago…

 _Flashback_

 _Several menacing looking droids cornered Anakin, just below the slab of concrete, blasters at the ready._

 _Anakin seemed rather desperate, holding his lightsaber in a defensive stance, and he called, ' Uh I could use some help!'_

' _Skyguy! Don't move!' I shouted. Fortunately, he stood there, looking like a sitting duck._

 _I concentrated hard on the slab of concrete behind him, willing it to tip over and crush the droids._

 _Anakin was backfiring and blocking the blasts coming from the droids, when he noticed a shadow behind him. His eyes widened to the size of saucers when he saw the falling concrete._

' _NO NO NO NO!' He shrieked and dropped into a defensive position, as the concrete dropped down, crushing the droids into dust. I had a hole blown in the middle to avoid crushing him as well._

 _I jumped down to meet up with him._

' _ARGH! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN ME KILLED!' He shouted angrily._

' _I know what I am doing!' I argued._

' _I had everything under control,' He snarled, walking away grumpily._

' _I just saved your life!' I crossed my arms incredulously._

I snorted. The conversation we just had was nearly the same as the one we had when I was first introduced to Anakin. He didn't want to have a Padawan back then and was pretty much in denial.

' Hey! I am talking to you!' He seethed.

' Um, let us just deal with this later,' Obi-wan pulled us apart. ' We have to deal with the body first.' He took out his comlink and poked a few buttons.

' Hello? Master Yoda? Yes… We need help here. What? Yes, we have him. Eh? Yes, we did. Oh yes. Please come. With a few Jedi to help too. Inform the other Senators too. Yes, I understand. Thank you. We will be there,' Obi-wan spoke into the comlink carefully.

' So… What are they going to do?' I said.

' Master Yoda and some other Masters will come here to inspect the wreckage, before deciding what to do. We will need a new Chancellor too,' Obi-wan pocketed his device. ' You two… Ah, can continue.'

Anakin and I glared at each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Ahsoka's POV

Despite our many refusals, we were ushered off to the Halls of Healing by Master Shaak Ti, who insisted that we needed to be treated by the medical droids after such a terrific battle.

We were hauled from the Senate Office Building by Jedi masters onto ships, and brought back to the Jedi Temple. Jedi masters began to arrive at the Chancellor Office after our call, mostly to heave away the Sith lord's body, and to investigate the scene.

All the Masters were pretty shocked by the fact that the most respected Chancellor Palpatine had been Darth Sidious all along.

Back to the story, anyways, we were pushed onto respective beds by impatient medical droids.

' Ouch! What was that for?' Anakin shouted indignantly as a medical robot jabbed him sharply in his abdomen.

' I have to check if you have sustained any injuries from your fight, sir,' The droid said monotonously, and continued poking him.

' I am not hurt!' Anakin edged away from the droid in disgust. ' You should go on and check old Obi-wan! He, uh, has sustained injuries from Sith lightning!'

' Oh no!' The droid said and turned towards Obi-wan, who shrunk into his bed. ' Sir, Sith lightning is very destructive! I must check you for any injuries first. This is very bad.'

The droid rotated and went over to poke Obi-wan and did thorough ticklish scanning.

' Ouch, Anakin! I will get you back for that!' Obi-wan tried to fend off the very anxious medical droid.

' Sir, I need to check your conditions! Or else I will have to stick you in the bacta tank,' The droid said, in a rather threatening voice. I was pretty amused, that droids could sound threatening.

Obi-wan said, horrified, ' Oh no, not the bacta tank!' He basically wilted away and let the droid continue to poke at him.

' You have sustained no injuries,' The droid announced, apparently satisfied, and zoomed over to check at me.

It was pretty ticklish, but I stayed put, so that the droid could finish its work immediately. ' Good, no injuries,' The droid said. ' But I think it is under the Masters orders to keep you here overnight.'

' WHAT?' Anakin spluttered. ' Why? We are not hurt.'

' It is Master Yoda's orders,' The droid announced, and zoomed away in peace.

My master slumped onto the pillow grumpily.

' Oh, stop being a Grinch, Anakin,' Obi-wan said cheerfully, making himself really comfortable on the bed. ' It is a very happy occasion, the day we destroyed the Sith lord.'

' Happy?' Anakin scowled. ' I have destroyed my only way of saving Padme.'

' Trust me, Master,' I yawned. ' Padme will be safe. Your vision is just a possible future, it doesn't mean that it has to come true.'

' Actually speaking of which,' Obi-wan opened an eye and looked at Anakin pointedly. ' Anakin, try to reach out into the Force and seek out for your vision. Does it still exist?'

My master growled, and closed his eyes. After a while, eyes still closed, he wrinkled his brows, appearing to be pretty confused. Then, his eyes shot open in pure happiness and excitement, ' I can't see it anymore! It is gone!'

' Told you,' I chortled. ' That vision will come true if you listen to that Sidious and join the Dark side like Darth Vader. Now you have decided to stay at the Light with the Jedi, and naturally, Padme will not die at childbirth.'

' That is wonderful!'

' That is not the end,' Obi-wan glared at his former Padawan sternly. ' We still have to decide what to do with your, uh, breaking of the Jedi code. You have already broken the code to pieces, and all the Jedi council knows right now.'

My master gulped.

' But seeing that you have managed to stay in the Light though you have so many attachments, Master Yoda and most of the Masters have decided to alter the Code a bit,' Obi-wan crossed his arms. ' But we still need to hold a meeting tomorrow considering this business, and we will decide what to do with you.'

My master gulped some more.

' Master Kenobi, you have to stay on Skyguy's side,' I smirked. ' After all, he is the Chosen One, and he killed the Sith lord.'

Anakin groaned, ' Oh no, not again!'

Obi-wan and I broke into laughter, totally amused by the reddened face of my indignant master.

' Oi, you three,' Master Windu came into the room. ' Padawan Tano, Master Kenobi, Master Yoda has requested audience with you two at the Council chamber, and… Knight Skywalker… You have a guest.'

The Master turned to show a woman behind him. Senator Padme Amidala.

I had to admit she was a very beautiful woman, with those soft brown curls and large brown eyes. She always dressed in style too, and this time, she wore a long dark blue velvet dress. She did a pretty good job of hiding her pregnant belly too.

' Um,' Obi-wan looked between Padme and Anakin, a bit embarrassed. ' Ahsoka, let's go.'

Before we could go out, Padme surged forward to give Anakin a big hug. Both of us reddened in embarrassment for witnessing that, and walked out quickly.

' I still can't believe my best friend and former Padawan has been married!' Obi-wan muttered under his breath. ' And when he was still my Padawan!'

' And when I am first his Padawan,' I mumbled in agreement. ' Big shock.'

' You are not as shocked as I am,' Obi-wan said, still looking bemused. ' He is going to be a father soon too. Talk about surprises.'

' Let's not look at the Anakin-Padme relationship yet… We still have to meet up with Master Yoda,' I clucked with my tongue.

' Right,' Obi-wan snorted.

Master Yoda was already waiting for us in the chambers. ' Master Yoda,' We both addressed him respectfully.

' Mater Kenobi, Padawan Tano,' Master Yoda greeted. ' Dealt with Sidious you have. But curious about the matter I am.'

' Um… Master, it is a pretty long story,' Obi-wan looked at me with a faint smile.

' Interested to know about the story I am,' Master Yoda said.

So Obi-wan and I began launching into the future vision, not leaving out any little detail. At the end, the elderly Master said in dismay, ' Seen the future, you have. Become Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker could have.'

' Yes, but we pulled him out of the muck just on time,' Obi-wan breathed heavily. ' Or else Sidious would turn him against us.'

' Made attachment, Anakin has,' Master Yoda said heavily. ' Attend the council meeting tomorrow, you will have to.'

' Of course, Master Yoda,' Obi-wan bowed.

' As for you, Padawan Tano. Look after your Master, you should,' Master Yoda instructed.

' I will, Master Yoda,' I nodded my head obediently.

' A long night, it has been. Go back to your own quarters, you two can go,' He waved his hand generously to dismiss us.

' Thank you, Master Yoda,' we bowed once more, and turned away from the room.

' Wait a second, that means we need to pick up Anakin from the Halls of Healing before the droid sticks him into the bacta tank,' I remembered suddenly.

' We definitely should. He hates the bacta tank,' Obi-wan nodded in agreement. ' Let's go back to pick him up.'

We arrived at the Halls of Healing just in time to see… My master and Padme were locked in a kiss.

' Holy Sidious,' Obi-wan accidentally let out a gasp, and I nearly dropped my lightsabers.

They jumped apart. My master was blushing so hard and Padme had a hand over her mouth.

' Um, uh, ah,' Obi-wan blabbered, turning red and purple in just milliseconds.

' Um. Um, uh,' I stammered.

' Um, yeah, uh, Master, uh, Yoda, ah, just asked us, uh to go back to, um, our own quarters. We, ah, are coming to pick you up,' Obi-wan kept blabbering on and on, looking embarrassed.

' In that case, I will leave you here, Ani,' Padme bowed her head, looking pretty embarrassed, and scuttled away.

' Um,' Anakin stammered.

' No need for explanations,' I held up a hand to stop him. ' It's just… Let's go back, Skyguy. We will need a lot of rest.'

We turned to leave, but he was still gaping at us.

' Hurry up, do you wand the medical droid to stick you in bacta?' Obi-wan raised his eyebrows.

' NO,' Anakin gagged, and scrambled up to follow us.


	9. Chapter 9

Ahsoka's POV

Apparently Obi-wan and I were still blabbering like fish and making noises that sounded like an agitated Wookie when we were making our way back to the quarters, because Anakin finally said in an exasperated voice, ' Can you two please stop blabbering and gaping as if I have done something stupid?'

' Technically you did,' Obi-wan defended. ' You didn't even flash me a warning.'

' We are the victims, oh my eyes,' I teased sarcastically.

' Shut up,' He said gloomily. ' I don't even know the Council's decision. What will they even do?'

' Don't worry, I will stand up for you till the end,' Obi-wan clapped Anakin on his back. ' I'll try to ask the Council to let you stay in the Order plus, cough, allowing you to have an attachment on Senator Amidala.' Anakin gave Obi-wan an evil glare.

I had to pull the two apart before they started to bicker like kids again. The last few times they argued, I had seen enough of it. One time when Obi-wan faked his death to uncover a plot to kidnap Palpatine (Sidious), Anakin was so angry with the Council and Obi-wan for keeping such an enormous secret from him, that he refused to talk with Obi-wan for many days. I tried being the person in the middle, but well, let's say it didn't go well.

' Right,' Obi-wan hooted, before shooting Anakin another knowing glance. ' Let's get back to our quarters and call this a night. It had been tiring.'

' Yes, before Master Yoda puts us back into the bacta tanks again,' I snorted at the horrified look on Obi-wan's face.

We parted our ways, when Obi-wan left for his own quarters. We arrived at our quarters. I unclipped my lightsaber and shotosaber first and laid them onto a table. Then, I ran off to the refresher and took a shower.

When I came out of the refresher, I spotted Anakin looking at the skyline of Coruscant from the window, with his back to me. I could sense via our bond, he was super conflicted, fear and pain, perhaps also a sense of doubt, because he killed Sidious. He still thought that Sidious had a way to save Padme.

I plopped onto bed, said softly, ' Goodnight Skyguy.' He didn't seem to catch it, so I rolled over and closed my eyes.

Dreams began to pop out.

I was standing in some sort of a terrain, except instead of green grass or brown sands; everything was blindingly golden and white. A woman was standing near me.

I could recognize her anywhere. The long flowing green hair, beautiful pale face and the golden dress. Daughter.

' Ahsoka Tano,' She smiled. ' I have been waiting for you.'

' Daughter!' I gasped. ' I… I thought you died! My master told me that you sacrificed yourself to save Father… And you gave me your powers so that I could live.'

' Indeed I did. But… The Force works in a mysterious way, anyways, let's not bother about that,' She shrugged. ' I have come to talk to you about your vision.'

Realization dawned on me. ' You sent me that vision… Of Darth Vader,' I pointed out.

' Yes,' Daughter nodded. ' I indeed have sent you years into the future for a short while to witness the consequences of the Light side of the Force if you have left. Destruction, chaos and the Darkness will remain. Only you can help to restore the balance within the Chosen one.'

' Why though, why me?'

' There are a lot of reasons behind his fall,' Daughter explained grimly. ' First, being his mother Shmi Skywalker. She had died from the hands of Tusken Raiders. Second, would be if you left the Order. The original Vader felt a great sense of failure of failing to keep you, and in fact he did feel angry at you for deserting him. The third would be the deception from Darth Sidious, and the Council not trusting him. He felt isolated and lonely. His loneliness, fear, anger and hate led him to the Dark side.'

' I… I never knew that,' I said, lost for words.

' Now you know, don't you?' Daughter laughed gently. ' Trust in the Force, Ahsoka Tano.'

Before I could say anything, the vision flashed away like glimmering stars and I was back in my quarters. Huh. It was morning already.

My master's room door was closed, which indicated he was still sleeping. I got up, and decided to spend my morning training on my own in the training centre.

Obi-wan's POV

All the masters gathered in the Council chambers for the emergency meeting.

All of them looked pretty shocked and serious. Master Yoda at the head of the table started the meeting, ' Today, going to discuss the matters of Knight Skywalker and Darth Sidious, we are.'

' Master, do you believe in this cock and bull story told by Padawan Tano?' Mace Windu crossed his arms, totally suspicious.

I snorted, ' Master Yoda believes so. Why not?'

' Though… Visions are never heard of before,' Shaak Ti said truthfully. ' It is the first time I have ever heard of that… Plus the idea of Knight Skywalker falling to the Dark side is… very hard to process.'

' That is not the main point of today's meeting. We are here to discuss the issue of Knight Skywalker and his attachment,' Ki-Adi-Mundi said gruffly.

Plo Koon said, ' we should not expel him. Knight Skywalker is really the Chosen one. After what he had done for us, it seems very wrong to expel him.'

' He did break the Jedi Code,' Windu pointed out sharply.

' Hey. He managed to keep to the light side,' I blocked his argument. ' That means having attachments may not lead to falling to the dark side.'

' Master Kenobi is right,' Luminara Unduli agreed earnestly. ' In fact, we should promote him to the rank of Master.'

Windu seemed shocked, ' What? After breaking the Code, he gets to be promoted to Master AND not get expelled?'

I gritted my teeth, trying not to Force punch the guy in his teeth, ' He helped us vanquish Sidious. Isn't that a good enough reason? After what he has done for us and fulfilling the prophecy of the Chosen One, we can't just expel him from the Order because of an inflexible code that he didn't really fully break.'

Aayla Secura glared at Windu stiffly, ' I agree with Master Kenobi. In fact, I think the rule about no attachments needs to be amended. Attachments should be allowed to those worthy enough, and Knight Skywalker is one of them. Plus, I think that Padawan-Master attachments should not be counted as attachments as well.'

' What?!' Windu yelped incredulously.

There was quite a lot of tension between the table and each Master. Plo Koon, Luminara, Aayla, Shaak Ti and I were basically glaring at him, as if daring him to disagree, while Ki-Adi-Mundi and some other masters seemed rather uncertain and began fidgeting in their seat.

Finally Master Yoda cleared his throat serenely, ' Decided to make Knight Skywalker a Master, I have. Agree with Master Kenobi and Master Secura, I do. Amended and changed, the rule of attachments should be. There is one more thing though. Matters considering Padawan Tano.'

' Yes,' Plo Koon said. ' She helped vanquish the Sith lord as well. She should be rewarded appropriately.'

' I propose making her a Jedi knight,' Luminara nodded at Plo Koon.' All she had done deemed her worthy as a true knight.'

Yoda said, ' Anyone disagrees? No? A Jedi Knight Padawan Tano shall be made.'

The rest of the Council members mumbled consent.

I smiled to myself as the members left. Everything went well. Anakin would be jumping like an excited Wookie at the news. Though I doubted he would be very happy with the fact that Ahsoka was no longer his Padawan. They would have to separate.

He would have to get over with it. That happened to me as well, when Anakin got promoted to Jedi knight. I knew I had to let go with my attachments, no matter how much I didn't want to let go of my little Padawan Skywalker.

'Now... Just wait till he hears the news,' I told myself.


	10. Chapter 10

Obi-wan's POV

' Master Kenobi!'

I was walking down the corridors, still pondering on how to break the news to Anakin and Ahsoka, when a loud voice shouted behind me.

I stopped and Ahsoka ran in front of me, panting for breath from running.

' Master Kenobi,' She gasped. ' What… What is the result of the Council? Are they going to expel Anakin? Oh please, don't tell me they expelled him.'

A mischievous thought flashed through me upon looking at her terrified expression. ' Anakin is no longer a Jedi knight,' I said in the most apologetic and grim voice I could muster.

' WHAT?' She bellowed out loud, that a couple younglings that were trudging down the corridor jumped in surprise at her yell. ' How could they? I must go to speak to the Council at once, they cannot do that!'

She was all ready to Force-jump off the floor, and I decided to end my fun. I grabbed her arm and said, ' Sure, Anakin is no longer a Jedi knight. But he is now a Jedi master.'

Her jaw dropped. ' T-that's wonderful! Thank goodness,' She patted her chest and gave me a pointed glare. ' Thanks so much for the joke, Master Kenobi. I was afraid…'

' The Council will not expel him after all he has done for us. Though Mace Windu isn't very happy, Master Yoda has decided to make him a Master,' I told her serenely. ' And I have another surprise for you.'

' What?'

' The Council has also decided to promote you to the rank of Jedi knight,' I broke the news.

Her face turned from incomprehension, surprise, shock to joy in just milliseconds. ' M-master, are you serious?'

' Of course, Master Yoda himself declared that, congratulations!' I clapped her on her back. ' Though we will have to break the news to Anakin.'

She turned a bit sad, ' that means… I am no longer his Padawan anymore. I really don't know whether to be happy or sad.'

' Don't worry, I went through that phase of life when Anakin was promoted to Jedi knight,' I stroked my beard. ' I was super delighted at his promotion, but at the same time I kind of didn't want him to leave me. But even after his knighting, we stuck together during missions, and hey, we are still good friends even now.'

' You are right,' She bit her lip. ' I'll still get to do missions with him, right?'

' That depends if he wants to take another Padawan. But judging on his personality and state right now, he will not be taking another one, well, until his child is born,' I shrugged. ' But yeah, you can still get to do missions with him.'

She smiled, ' Thank you so much, Master Kenobi.'

' So… right now. Are you up for some fun?' I smirked mischievously at her.

She looked confused, ' What fun?'

I bent forward and began to tell her my plan.

Ahsoka's POV

I still couldn't believe Obi-wan came up with such a cruel prank.

' Master… Are you sure you want to do that?' I piped up nervously. ' You know… When he finally gets the truth, he will go raging.'

The last time Obi-wan faked his death; Anakin was so furious that he ignored him for days. This time, we had to lie to him again, but for fun.

' Just relax and have fun. Rejoice! It is the end of the War, and finally we can have a moment of fun and peace other than battling droids to death,' He said calmly, as if he was just talking about the weather.

I sighed. He had cooked up with a master plan to prank Anakin. We would tell him that I was no longer his Padawan anymore and watch his reaction.

We stopped outside Anakin and my quarters.

' Do keep a straight face, don't laugh,' he instructed.

I snorted as he pressed the doorbell, ' Anakin? Can I come in?'

The door swung open and Anakin opened the door, looking both fearful and determined, ' so… What is the result?'

' The results are out… First of all… Ahsoka will have to pack her stuff soon, she is going to leave here,' Obi-wan said somberly.

' Wait, what the what?' Anakin exclaimed, looking both shocked and hurt at me. ' Why in the name of the Force does she need to leave?'

Obi-wan gave me a discreet look that said 'play along'. I cleared my throat and tried to look as sad as possible, ' Yes Anakin, I have to leave.'

' No way! What?' Anakin stared at both of us in disbelief. ' Ahsoka, I thought… You have forgiven the Jedi Order! That is crazy! You can't leave, please-' He looked as if we had kicked him in the chest.

Obi-wan was probably losing himself because his shoulders were shaking vigorously with inward laughter. ' Obi-wan!' Anakin seemed to notice his shaking. ' How can you laugh like that? Ahsoka is-'

' HAHAHAHA!' Obi-wan laughed in his face. ' GOT YOU!'

' I am leaving because I have been promoted to Jedi knight!' I broke the news happily.

Anakin looked between us in shock, ' Wait, what? T-that's wonderful, Snips!'

' Also, you have been made Jedi Master,' Obi-wan clapped Anakin on his back.

' What?' Anakin seemed to be lost for words.

' I don't know what to say,' Obi-wan said dramatically. ' You will always be that little scruffy Padawan I had, with that scruffy hair and moody pout. Now you are the same rank as your old master, you are no longer that cute Pod-racer! You have to take up responsibilities!'

' Shut up,' Anakin said, going red in embarrassment but looking very happy.

Then he turned to me and said, ' I am happy for you, Snips, you are finally a Jedi knight! And I am no longer your Master, so you will have to live on your own and have your own responsibilities-'

' You will always be my Master, Anakin,' I grinned. ' We can still go on missions together, like you and Master Kenobi. It doesn't matter. But I will remember your teachings forever, and hopefully pass on to the future generations.'

Anakin nodded, his blue eyes brimming with happy tears.

' The Knighting ceremony date will be decided soon enough,' Obi-wan announced awkwardly. ' So uh, you guys are still in a Master-Padawan relationship. Stop talking like as if you guys are… Going to die.'

I laughed, while Anakin glared at him moodily.

Parting would be hard, but well, that would open to a new chapter of my life, wouldn't it?


	11. Chapter 11

Ahsoka's POV

' Calm down Snips, it will be okay,' Anakin said pleasantly, with his back to me.

We were standing outside the Hall of Knighthood, waiting for the Masters to let me into the ceremony. They were probably in there, doing stuff like opening speeches. It would only be a matter of time until the wide doors opened.

Let's say my insides squirmed uncomfortably.

' How can I calm down? This is terrifying!' I rubbed my bare arm. ' Like it is all dark in there and- '

' It isn't dark in there. The masters will light up their lightsabers, and then Master Yoda will slice off your Padawan braid. Don't tell me that you are afraid that he will behead you by mistake,' He chuckled lightly. ' Master Yoda has knighted for like more than a thousand of Padawans, and none of them are beheaded. He is an expert of Braid-Slicing. I myself was Knighted by him too.'

I gritted my teeth, ' I am not afraid of being beheaded. Ugh, you don't really know what I am thinking about.'

' Whatever you say,' He sighed as a sign of surrendering.

On the cue, the doors opened to reveal the silent, dark room inside. ' Oh Force!' I panicked, but Anakin laid an arm on my shoulder soothingly, ' Relax, little one. It'll be fine.'

My legs felt numb as I shakily walked into the hall. I turned to find Anakin disappearing into the darkness, probably taking his place next to the Masters as… Well, a Master.

The room lit up in various colours. The Masters formed a circle around me, and each held their lightsabers upwards in front of them, so that the light of the lightsabers were casted onto their faces. I would laugh if it weren't for the stern atmosphere.

Master Yoda was standing on a high chair in front of me, taking his rank of Grand Master.

He said solemnly, ' Step forward, Ahsoka Tano.'

I shakily knelt in front of him. ' By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee Jedi Knight of the Republic.' He brought down his green lightsaber on each of my shoulder, and then expertly sliced off my Padawan braid, that the beads fell to the floor with a thud.

I rose to my knees and turned to leave the room.

Once I got out of the place, my legs started to have a sense of 'defrosting'. Before I could go away, multiple voices shouted, ' Congratulations!' And even a series of excited beeps.

Waiting outside the room were Padme, Rex, 3PO and even R2D2!

Padme rushed forward to give me a super big hug and smiled brilliantly, ' I am so proud of you, Ahsoka. I knew you would be a Knight eventually. And I am sure you will be a really good one.'

' Thanks Padme,' I said. Padme made no effort to cover her pregnant belly anymore, seeing that everyone knew about Anakin and her secret already.

' Commander Tano, congratulations!' Rex slapped me on my back lightly. ' I have witnessed you grow from that snippy little kid on Christophsis into a full skilled Jedi knight. I knew you could do it, young one.'

' Hey!' I crossed my arms, pretending to look offended.

R2D2 whirred around cheerfully, sending off series and series of enthusiastic beeps, while 3PO tried to chase him around. ' Get back here, hey!'

I was too immersed in watching a seemingly enraged 3PO chasing R2D2, that I didn't notice the Masters leaving the Hall Of Knighthood.

Plo Koon went forward to congratulate me first. Well, he was the one who found me into the Order, so naturally I had a whole-hearted ' thank you' to give him.

Obi-wan just grasped my hand lightly and gave me a genuine smile.

Anakin came forward and dropped something into my palm. It was my braid. He had picked it up from the floor.

' Thanks, Master- uh, I mean, Anakin,' I corrected, seeing that he was no longer my Master. It felt kind of weird to call him by his birth name instead of 'Master'.

Obi-wan chuckled, ' There used to be the Kenobi-Skywalker team. I guess a new team has been established… The Skywalker-Tano team.'

' Or it could be Kenobi-Skywalker-Tano team,' Anakin teased lightly.

' A triple team on a mission sounds nice,' Rex said. ' All the clones love to work with you guys, so why not?'

' Let's not talk about that yet. We've got a party ready in our quarters,' Anakin winked. ' There's food, juice and music!'

' OOH YEAH!' Everyone shouted.

So the afternoon was basically filled with fun.

I could do with more fun, but the next few days were plain hectic. The Masters had the empty room right next to Anakin's quarters ready for me to move into, so I could just pop over at his room anytime I liked.

But I had quite a lot of belongings to move over, so naturally it took a day. R2D2 definitely wasn't helping, because he would just whir around and beep happily while I carried boxes.

My Master helped me pack my stuff. Let's say he still wasn't very happy with the fact I was no longer his Padawan, but Obi-wan talked him into accepting it over a cup of tea with his negotiating skills at the ready. Well, the Holonet didn't call him the Negotiator for nothing. I could almost imagine Obi-wan sweet talking Anakin while sipping his tea delicately and Anakin would just cross his arms and scowl at him.

I finished packing on the third day and I was completely ready to move into the new quarters. I was just serenely piling up my uniforms into the wardrobe when the comlink on my arm beeped.

' Ahsoka Tano here,' I held up the comlink to my arm.

' Ahsoka, this is Obi-wan Kenobi,' The Master's voice spoke calmly into the comlink.

' Yes, what is it, Master?'

' Um, you are needed at the Coruscant hospital immediately, because Padme has just gone into labor. You could be of some help here, as my former Padawan is dancing and jiggling in anxiety.'

' WHAT?' The clothes spilled out of my arms onto the floor.

' Yeah… Grab your speeder and come here immediately. We are at Floor 3, right outside Room 10.'

I couldn't believe Obi-wan could still sound so peaceful as if he was just talking about the brands of tea. But that guy could still speak in this calm voice even if war was raging all around him and speaking to his enemy.

' Right, I will be coming over. In the meantime, try to calm Anakin down,' I said quickly.

' Good. Do come here before Anakin breaks down the door with his lightsaber.'

The connection cut down with a click.

I ran like wind out into the corridor, knocking pairs of Masters and Padawans out of the way, but I didn't have time to stop by to apologize. I hopped right into my speeder, and shot into the sky immediately.

I travelled in total break neck speed to the Hospital facility. And without bothering to park properly, I just stopped the speeder outside the hospital and ran into the place.

I was nearly Force-jumping up the stairs and knocking everyone out of the way. I hadn't run so fast since the time when I was running away from the clones.

' Come on, Room 10…' I muttered under my breath, and broke into a new corridor. Aha!

I could see Obi-wan and Anakin directly outside the room of a closed door. Obi-wan was sitting on the row of chairs with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Anakin was storming around anxiously.

' I am here,' I skidded to a stop right in front of them.

' What the what? Why are you here?' Anakin said, astonished.

' Ahem,' Obi-wan coughed. ' I asked her here, er, to keep an eye on you.'

' Humph,' Anakin snorted and returned to walking around aimlessly. ' Padme has been in there for nearly an hour-'

' Sheesh, you are over exaggerating. It has only been 15 minutes,' Obi-wan corrected.

' Oh gosh, do shut up,' Anakin seemed to be more impatient and angrier than usual. ' You do not understand how horrible and worried I feel right now. What if-'

' Padme will be okay,' I patted him. ' Have faith in her.'

Before Anakin could shoot me a retort, a medical droid came whirring out.

' How is her?' Anakin shot up to grab the droid's metal arm.

' The Senator is doing very well. She has given birth to a pair of twins. You can go in to see her and the babies,' The droid announced and whirred away.

We hurried inside to see Padme lying, exhausted and worn out on a large bed. Next to her, were two smaller medical droids, each holding babies swaddled in blankets.

Wait. Babies?

' Twins?' Obi-wan and I said together, amazed.

Then… Darth Vader told me he only had a son… Could it be possible he never knew about his other daughter?

' Ani?' Padme looked up feebly at Anakin.

' Hush,' He bent down to kiss her on her forehead. ' Sleep. The babies are fine.'

She nodded and fell back to sleep. We turned our attention to the babies. Anakin took both of them from the medical droids and held them with such love. I peeked over the blankets and could see two very cute, chubby babies looking at me with wide eyes.

' They will be called Luke and Leia Skywalker,' Anakin announced proudly. ' Those were the names Padme and I discussed. What do you guys think?'

' Cool,' Obi-wan nodded. ' Those are really good names, Anakin.'

Suddenly, I could feel two new strong Force signatures appear in the Force. Just right in front of me. ' They are Force-sensitive too!' I gasped. ' That means they can be raised as Jedi too.'

' Come on, Snips. They are my kids. Of course they are Force-sensitive. Well, I can definitely raise them as Jedi. Actually, they have to be Padawans, so I have to take one. But I can only take one Padawan each time, so… Who will be the Master of the other?' Anakin gave a glance at Obi-wan.

Obi-wan looked horrified, ' No offense, Anakin, but I think one Skywalker Padawan in one lifetime is enough. I don't think I can handle another one.' I bursted out laughing while Anakin feigned astonishment.

' Snips are you alright for the job?' He turned to me.

' What?' I looked at him in amazement. ' Of course! You mean you want me to take your child as a Padawan in the future? Why not? I will love both of them equally. And in the future, Luke can be Skyguy Junior, while Leia can be Skygirl.'

' Oh no, Skyguy Junior, Senior and Skygirl?' Obi-wan tried to pretend to faint.

' Stop being such a drama Queen, Obi-wan. My kids will be awesome Jedi,' Anakin scowled at his former master.

' Yep, and I have other stuff to tell you. The Council has issued you a four week holiday, because they think you may want to spend the first month with your new family,' Obi-wan cleared his throat to go back into Jedi business. ' And then, there will be a new mission for you and Ahsoka.'

' What mission?' I asked curiously, looking up from tickling Luke's chin. ' I thought the Clone Wars is over after Sidious is dead.'

' Yeah, Sidious is dead. But the Separatist leaders are still alive. They still pose a threat to the Republic. Clone units have reported that their headquarters are lodged in the center of Mustafar. The Council requires you two to go and arrest them with the help of 501st legion,' Obi-wan said.

' I'm in,' I pumped my fist, ready for a brand new mission.

' Me too,' Anakin said. ' But meanwhile, I need to take care of Luke and Leia.'

So we spent the rest of the afternoon bickering about new nicknames for everyone.


	12. Chapter 12

Ahsoka's POV

As soon as the babies were pretty much settled down and Padme was discharged from the hospital, the Council sent Anakin and I off to our mission immediately. Apparently they were anxious to snuff out the remaining powers of the Separatists, in case they gained power and rose again. Though it was pretty impossible (seeing as Grievous had been successfully defeated by Master Windu, who was sent to capture him instead of Obi-wan and also Dooku himself was killed by my um, former master).

Personally, I was excited to go on a mission. I hadn't had one ever since the Temple bombing accident, and I never really had the chance to talk to or reconcile with the clones.

At the hangar, aboard a ship and waiting for us, was Captain Rex, dressed in his armor. The rest of the clones were buzzing about, readying the resources and weapons, all pretty enthusiastic about ending the war.

' General Skywalker, Commander Tano,' He nodded at us. ' The troops are ready to take off.'

' Then prepare for take off,' Anakin said.

Behind us, R2D2 beeped cheerfully in response, and whizzed around.

Then all of us walked to the bridge; as R2D2 prepped for take off, where Anakin would brief us about the following mission. It was pretty easy. Infiltrate the place, blast all the droids if necessary, surround the leaders and arrest them on the spot.

' Intelligence has detected a brief floor plan of the Mustafar system. It may not be perfectly in scale, but it should be okay. Rex, I need you to separate the men into two groups. Part of them will accompany Ahsoka and I on the arresting. The remaining will stay outside as back up, in case the Separatists have more droids than we expected,' Anakin ordered over a battle map.

' Yes sir,' Rex answered.

' At the meantime, you can all just mooch around. We won't be arriving in less than an hour,' Anakin said. ' I will inform you if when we are ten minutes away.' And the clones were dismissed from the room.

I didn't really have plans for the free time, so I just sat on a spare seat and daydreamed.

I didn't really like the sound of Mustafar, to be honest. I remembered what Darth Vader said. After all, it was originally the place where Obi-wan would chop off Anakin's legs and arm, leaving him to burn on the fiery shores of the planet if Anakin hadn't vanquished Sidious. Sure, the mission sounded fun, but the place brought me chills.

' Are you okay, Ahsoka?' Anakin must have noticed my pursed lip. ' You look a bit troubled.'

' Nothing,' I said. ' Just… Um, nervous about the mission.'

' Seriously? Since when are you nervous about missions? Like the last time where we went to the Citadel, you insisted to come even if I didn't let you,' He exclaimed.

I scowled, ' No, I am not nervous about the mission itself. It is just I don't like the place.'

' Come on, how bad can it be? I bet Mortis is even scarier than Mustafar,' He snorted jokingly.

After a couple minutes of awkward silence, I said, ' Remember Darth Vader?'

' Sure, my evil twin from the faraway alternate timeline who killed Obi-wan, and thought he only had a son while in fact he also had a daughter.'

' Anakin.'

' Fine. He is my evil self. What's the matter about that dude?'

' Originally, if you had turned to the dark side,' I looked at him pointedly. ' Mustafar would be the place where Obi-wan would chop off your arms and legs and leave you to burn on the shores. And also did I mention that would be where you almost killed Padme. Like, you can't blame me for chickening at out the sound of that evil place.'

Anakin rolled his eyes nonchalantly, ' Snips, you worry too much. Like how is that supposed to happen?'

' How can I not worry?' I yelped.

' Fine. What if I promise you I won't dive into the fire river and duel Obi-wan? Besides, Obi-wan isn't here for the mission, and also I can't die. I have kids to raise,' He raised his hands as a sign of surrender.

' Also try not to murder the Separatist leaders. We are supposed to tie them up in a huge bunch and bring them back to Coruscant,' I added.

' Fine.'

' Alright,' I said, satisfied with his answer. ' Then I am all ready to dig into this mission.'

' I'll leave you here to meditate or get ready,' He stood up. ' I need to go to the cockpit to see how R2D2 is doing. You know, he could get a little bit carried away from his job sometimes. I don't want to end up in Felucia or Zygerria. I really hate Zygerria, especially after visiting that slave market.'

' Oh gosh, you are not the only one who hates Zygerria. Go on quick!' I said, horrified at the thought of the slave planet.

He ran out of the room.

After fifteen minutes, Anakin came back with Captain Rex, ' We are ten minutes away from landing on Mustafar.' Sure, when I looked out of the window, we were approaching a giant fiery planet that resembled a ball of fire (literally). I could almost feel the heat.

In a while, we landed on a metal platform in the middle of a giant lake of lava that looked pretty dangerous and glowed orange red. There were no droids in sight. Yet.

' R2, guard the ship. I don't think the process will take more than two hours. When we are back, I'll expect you to be ready for take off,' I could hear Anakin instructing to blue and white droid. It clicked merrily as an answer and wheeled away back onto the ship.

We hadn't made it more than a couple miles far when a couple droids that were on-guard spotted us.

' Ahhh, Jedi!' One shouted, and all the others prepared to shoot.

I ignited my yellow and green lightsabers, and held them in a defensive stance. Anakin did the same, and his lightsaber flared up in blue. Captain Rex and the other troopers raised blasters, ready to fire.

' C'mon, Skywalker-Tano team, we have tinnies to destroy,' Anakin grinned evilly.

And we charged.


	13. Epilogue

Ahsoka's POV (13 years later)

The years passed like a blur to me. I couldn't believe it had been 13 years already. The Clone Wars almost seemed like a day ago, and till then, I would wake up to be confused where I was instead of the Jedi fighter cabin.

The Council, let's say, they were turning a blind eye on Anakin and Padme. Or at least some of the members tried to help. Plo Koon suggested giving Anakin two day-offs at weekend if he didn't have missions to go back home to Padme. Mace Windu agreed only if Luke and Leia were to stay at the Jedi Temple for Jedi training. Finally, the Council decided to let the kids stay at the Temple during the day, and go back to Padme at night until they were made Padawans. But when they were made Padawans, they were still allowed to go home at weekends and visiting periods were allowed.

If there were missions, then the schedules would have to be rearranged. The whole family could stay together for vacations if they want. Well, it wasn't exactly the best arrangement, but the Council did their best already, because Mace Windu was still a bit skeptical about Anakin breaking the Code to bits.

Mon Mothma was selected by the Senate to replace Sidious at the Supreme Chancellor, and everything worked fine. Padme kept on working at the Senate as a Senator of Naboo, seeing that she liked her job a lot.

I took on Leia as my Padawan when she turned twelve while Anakin took on Luke. Leia was a complete mini-Padme, with her dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She took on some of Padme's senator temperaments and all of Anakin's fiery hot temper. Let's say we worked very well together and Leia was also eager to learn.

Luke was a mini-Anakin. He took on his dark blonde hair and blue eyes. He took on Anakin's super strong Force powers but his temper mostly resembled Padme's, soft and gentle.

Those two kids were very sweet, and I witnessed most of their childhood. Sometimes when Anakin and Obi-wan were out for missions or when Padme was out for a Senate meeting during the day, I would fulfill my duty as ' Auntie Snips' and babysit them at the Temple. They would call me 'Auntie Snips' and I would call them 'Skygirl' and 'Skyguy Jr'. Both of them thought their names were cool.

Life as a Jedi Knight was harder than I thought. I had to go on tons of solo missions, though sometimes I would still join with Anakin for missions. But ever since we took on new Padawans at the same time, we rarely saw each other. We were expected to train our own Padawan.

One peaceful evening after dinner, I was looking over Leia's homework. Leia was a star student in political and language classes, and sometimes I would joke that she should be a part-time Jedi and part-time Senator.

' As usual, they are all fine,' I smiled at her.

She put down her pen and sighed, ' When will Dad and Luke be back? I miss them both so much. A day without teasing my brother is so dull.'

' They have been on the mission for nearly two weeks already,' I commented. ' They should be back anytime.' Anakin and Luke were dispatched off to Ryloth to capture an entire league of rogue bounty hunters that were basically wreaking havoc and catching Twi'lek slaves. And the league was led by no other than the notoriously cunning Cad Bane himself.

Suddenly, I felt two familiar presences approach closer via the Force, and I told Leia, ' Actually, you know what? They are back.'

She perked up, as she too had felt the Force presences, ' YAY!'

The boys' quarters were next to our quarters, so naturally, we could feel them. Within minutes, Luke popped into our room, grinning widely. He looked rather dirty, seeing as his face and robes was completely covered in dirt and his hairstyle was messed up like a bird's nest. The only thing that looked in place was his Padawan braid.

' Luke!' Leia pulled her twin brother into the room and started hugging him fiercely. ' Thank goodness you are okay.'

' C'mon, Leia,' Luke said. ' It's not like I will die in the mission. Everything went fine! Dad and I managed to release _all_ the slaves that have captured and all of them except Cad Bane are arrested.'

' Cad Bane escaped again?' I groaned.

Luke peeked over his sister's shoulder, ' Hey, Auntie Snips!'

' Yeah, where is Dad?' Leia poked Luke.

' Oh, he went back to our quarters to sleep because he is too tired, but I want to pop over here to see you guys first,' Luke explained. ' Besides, I have something I want to discuss with you ladies.'

Leia and I exchanged glances.

Luke said shyly, ' It is Father's Day tomorrow… I really wish to make something or give something to Dad. What do you think?'

Father's Day.

The date nearly slipped out of my mind. We never actually celebrated Father's Day at all in the past because we were often away on missions during the day. Usually, Leia would just give Anakin a comlink call if she remembered. But this year was different. Coincidentally, we were all present in the Temple.

When I was still a Padawan, Anakin and I didn't really make a point to celebrate the day. I had no Father, and he didn't have one too (hmm the mystery). He was the closest father figure I had, so we would just spend the day training or watch a movie on the Holonet at night.

' Sure, good idea, Luke,' I smiled down at the boy. ' What idea do you have in mind?'

Luke looked down at his mud-spattered boots, ' Uh… not really. That's why I am asking for help.'

Leia sighed dramatically, ' Oh, my dear, good brother. The solution is easy, isn't it? We can make breakfast for him.'

' Breakfast?'

' Great idea, Leia,' I jumped onto the suggestion. ' We can all get up early in the morning, about 6 o clock, pop over to here and make breakfast for everyone. Then in the afternoon, seeing it is the weekend, we can go shopping and have fun in the city with your mother. How is that?'

The kids cried, ' Cool!'

' Okay, breakfast making it shall be,' I reached for my comlink. ' Luke, I think you better get back and have a shower before your dad freaks out. Leia, you should prepare for bed too, seeing that you need to wake up early.'

Luke cheerfully exited the room and Leia went over to the refresher to change into her pajamas.

I started fiddling my comlink and a hologram of Padme appeared. It appeared that she had just got off from a Senate meeting, because her brown hair was styled and sleeked into an elegant hairdo.

' Ahsoka, what a wonderful surprise!' She smiled brilliantly.

' Hello, Padme,' I waved.

' Why are you calling?' she said anxiously. ' Did Leia misbehave or something? And is Anakin and Luke back yet?'

' Yeah, Anakin and Luke are back just minutes ago. But Anakin went directly to bed because he was too tired,' I chuckled. ' And no, Leia didn't misbehave. I am calling to tell you that the kids have a plan for Father's Day tomorrow. They plan to make breakfast for Anakin. Are you free in the afternoon? We can go shopping.'

She beamed, ' Yes of course! That's wonderful! That's rather thoughtful of them. But will they mess around in the kitchen?'

' Oh, of course not. I will supervise them.'

' Great! Thank you for looking after them, Ahsoka.'

' It's nothing. Skygirl and Skyguy Jr are adorable.'

' Ha-ha. See you tomorrow then!'

And she disappeared.

I set down the comlink and started to clear up the table of Leia's pile of essays. After tidying everything, I went to bed.

Next morning at 6, I woke Leia up from bed, and we stumbled to the living room to find Luke sitting at the table waiting for us. He had the light switched on and looked really excited.

' Dad is not awake yet and snoring like a bantha, so we have plenty of time,' He said cheerfully.

We proceeded to the kitchen. Luke made the mixture for the omelet while Leia prepared the porridge with extra blue milk. I diced up fruits because I didn't want them to handle a knife (sure they could handle lightsabers which were more dangerous than knives, but I didn't want to take a risk).

We chatted away merrily while we worked. Sure Luke dropped some eggshells into the batter (I had to pick them away with a fork) and Leia nearly overturned the entire carton of blue milk, but the process was enjoyable and happy.

Afterwards, we proudly surveyed the finishing product. Bowls of steaming porridge decorated with pieces of shuura fruit and dishes of omelets. I even made coffee for Anakin and I, and juice for the two kids. I even saved some of the porridge of shuura fruit for Padme, knowing that she adored the fruit a lot.

We carried the food with ease to Luke's quarters and set them on the table. It was true Anakin was still sleeping, and snoring like a bantha too. I tutted silently. Both Padme and I had asked him to cut his hair, but he let it grow until… He had what the clones called ' Post-Clone Wars hairstyle'. Luke and Leia had asked innocently what was his hairstyle before, and R2D2 promptly displayed a holo picture of his hairstyle during the Clone Wars. We called that the 'Clone Wars hairstyle'. There was also a 'Pre-Clone Wars hairstyle', which he would get so angry when we mentioned it.

' How are we going to wake him?' Leia stared at the sleeping form of her father uncertainly.

' I have this,' I crept up to his side and positioned my face next to his left ear. I screamed, ' SIDIOUS IS HERE!'

' WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT?' He screamed in an extremely high pitched voice and jumped out bed, wielding his lightsaber.

Luke and Leia doubled over, laughing their heads off.

Anakin came back to his senses and growled, ' That is not funny, Snips. Now why are you all gathered here? Is there a Council meeting again? I-'

' HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!' Leia shouted and ran to hug him.

' With breakfast too,' Luke added, before joining his sister.

Anakin looked surprised, and stared at me for an explanation.

' The kids want to celebrate Father's Day with you, so I supervised them while they made breakfast for you,' I explained. ' Later, we are going shopping and have fun in the city. Your wife is joining us too.'

His confused expression was replaced with a wide smile, ' Thanks Snips.'

' Don't thank me, thank the kids,' I winked. ' Now go brush your teeth before we eat. We don't want to let the food get cold, do we?'

' Nope!' Luke supplied helpfully.

Looking at the happy family, I couldn't help but thank Daughter silently in my mind. All thanks to her, Anakin and I would be friends forever.

 **Thanks so much for reading this fic! It was my first fic, and it turned out kind of well ( I hope). Thanks so much for all the reviews and opinions! :)**

 **See you! :D**


End file.
